La muerte de neji
by poderosozay
Summary: Rock Lee y Tenten deben afrontar la muerte de su querido compañero... y descubriran algo mas en el proceso... un LEETEN de varios capitulos
1. no me gusta verte llorar

Hola a todos esta es mi primera historia así que disculpen los errores o si no me apego tanto a la trama. Espero les gusten porque me encanta esta pareja pero últimamente no publican tan seguido historias de ella. - -

Los personajes y lugares en esta historia son propiedad de masashi kishimoto, yo no consegui ningun tipo de beneficio de esto.

Tenten estaba triste, como nunca antes en su vida. No lloraba, no podía parecer débil frente a el. Era normal no? Después de todo habia perdido a su compañeros y uno de sus mejores amigos, pero no era por eso que estaba triste. No, era por ver a su otro compañero, ese de los trajes verdes y las cejas grandes, aquel del peinado de jicara, ese del el que todos se burlaban y reían... Todos menos ella. En esos momentos casi no le importaba su compañero muerto. No era que no estuviera triste, no era alguien frío y sin sentimientos, pero en ese momento algo la hacia sentirse mas triste aun. El problema era que no podía soportar ver a su querido amigo triste. Eso de verdad la destrozaba. Rock Lee era una persona muy fuerte, pero ahora no podía contenerse y lloraba descontrolado abrazando el cuerpo sin vida de su amigo y rival. Estaba llorando como nunca en su vida.

-¿Lee?-dijo calmada tenten

-Lee no llores.- replicó gai.-mientras recordemos a neji, al verdadero neji. El vivirá siempre en nuestra memoria y en nuestros corazones.

Lee pareció no haber escuchado, solo se quedo ahí abrazando el cadáver. Después de un rato y de varios enfrentamientos, todos regresaron a sus tiendas de acampar para descansar por un rato. Tenten continuaba pensando en Lee, se sentía mal por el. Debía hacer algo, continuaba teniendo esa sensación extraña en el estómago. Una kunoichi de 17 años no debía dejarse llevar por sus emociones, pero debía hacerlo, debía ver a lee y ayudarlo como pudiera. Salio de su tienda y se dirigió a la de Lee.

*Flashback

Tenten miraba a Lee entrenar, siempre se esforzaba demasiado. Ella admiraba eso de el, su perseverancia y determinación. Eso era algo que Neji no tenia, era por eso que siempre lo rechazaba cuando la invitaba a salir. Sus amigas le decían que era una tontería rechazar a alguien como Neji, ella respondía diciendo que esperaba a alguien especial. En esta ocasión no pudo evitarlo, estaba tan contenta por ver el esfuerzo de Lee que sonrió e incluso se sonrojo un poco. Era una suerte que Lee no lo notará, o tal vez mala suerte pues si Lee hubiera volteado en aquella ocasión, todo hubiera sido diferente. *Fin flashback

Tenten estaba frente a la entrada de la tienda de Lee, tomo coraje y atravezo la cortina que la cubría. Lo primero que noto fue a Lee, recostado en su catre y mirando hacia la pared de la tienda así que Tenten no le vio los ojos.

-¿Que quieres?-pregunto Lee fríamente.

-queria verte, ayudarte en lo que pudiera...

-Largate-interrumpió Lee.

Tenten ignoro la dureza de sus palabras y se sentó en el suelo a su lado.

-No me iré- dijo decidida-necesitas q alguien en este momento y yo voy a estar aquí para ti.

-¿No lo entiendes verdad?- pregunto Lee-El no merecía morir, el era mas fuerte y mucho mejor que yo... Yo ni siquiera puedo hacer un miserable jutsu, el era un gran soldado y ninja como yo nunca seré.

-¡No digas eso!-grito enojada Tenten.-Tu nunca te has rendido, este no es el Lee que conosco, el Lee que yo...

-¿Que tu que?-pregunto Lee confundido.

-Nada...

-Bueno, debo irme.-dijo Rock Lee levantándose.

-¿A donde?-pregunto Tenten.

-Al campo de batalla a buscar una muerte honorable.

-¡No Lee, no!-grito Tenten en desesperación.

-Debo hacerlo...

Tenten abrazo fuerte a Lee en el brazo, tenia lágrimas bajando por sus mejillas. Rock Lee estaba confundido, no sabia que pensar. Pero estaba seguro de algo, de algo que no le gustaba en ese momento y decidió decírselo a su amiga:

-No me gusta verte llorar.-dijo Lee limpiando las lágrimas de Tenten.

Tenten se tranquilizó un poco y soltó a Lee, después este salio de la tienda a buscar su destino... Continuara...


	2. nuestra ultima mision

he aqui el segundo capitulo (aunque no muchos han leido el anterior jeje), de verdad espero que les guste y que de paso me dejen algun review, ya sea positivo o negativo.

una vez mas recurdo que yo no invente el universo de naruto ni consegui ningun beneficio de esta historia.

* * *

Lee caminaba a travez de los puestos médicos, la cantidad de heridos era abrumadora y los muertos eran aun mas. No podía creer que unas cuantas personas hubieran causado esto; pero era comprensible, ellos tenían el Edo tensei y a Madara Uchiha. Lo peor era que la pelea era entre los hokages, naruto y saske contra Obito y Madara, el no serviría de nada. Comenzó a recordar cuando inicio la guerra... La ultima misión que hizo su equipo... Al menos el equipo completo.

-flashback-

Era de mañana, Rock lee y Tenten estaban en la entrada de la aldea. El hacia flexiones mientras esperaban a Neji y a Gai, ella estaba recargada en la enorme puerta bostezando, los habían citado muy temprano para su misión de rango S.

-Animate Tenten.- dijo Lee con su clásica sonrisa sin dejar de ejercitarse.- De seguro esta es nuestra ultima misión antes de la guerra y debemos utilizar todo nuestro poder de la juventud para que salga a la perfección.

Tenten sonrió, estaba muy cansada y no queria escuchar cosas sobre el "poder de la juventud", pero en esta ocasión Lee la habia hecho sentirse mejor. Ese era un extraño efecto de Lee, era como si la llama de la juventud de verdad viviera en el.

-¿Que acaso tu nunca has tenido sueño? Dijeron a las 5 en punto, ya casi son las 8 y ellos aun no se dejan ver.- respondió ella. -Deben de tener una buena razón, ellos no son como el maestro Kakashi y en realidad no es normal que lleguen tarde. Tal vez algo paso. -¿Y qué pudo pasar?- replicó ella.- son casi tres horas de retraso. -No te preocupes, ellos llegaran y Neji estará con tigo todo el viaje. -¿Neji?- grito sorprendida.- ¿Qué tiene que ver el en todo esto? -¿Es por el que estas preocupada no?- pregunto Lee confundido.-Porque no creo que estés enamorada de el maestro Gai, por lo tanto debes amar a Neji. -¡Como puedes creer que estoy enamorada de Neji, ni siquiera estaba preocupada todo lo inventaste tu!- grito Tenten furiosa.

Rock Lee dejo de hacer ejercicio y se levanto de un salto, Tenten podía ser peligrosa si se enojaba.

-Pe..pero no entiendo, es normal que toda bella y joven flor se enamore a esta edad.- dijo temeroso Lee.

El hecho de llamarla "bella flor" sorprendió a Tenten, pero en realidad ese comentario la hizo muy feliz y provoco que su corazón palpitara muy rapido.

-¿Y porque crees que estaría enamorada de Neji?- pregunto Tenten de brazos cruzados y de espaldas a Lee. -Pues porque lo mas común es que una kunoichi se enamore de otro miembro de su equipo porque pasa mucho tiempo con el, y por ende tendrías que estar enamorada de Neji.

Lee no lo noto, pero al decir lo de un miembro de su equipo Tenten se sonrojo muchísimo, casi como Hinata lo estaría. Lee tenia razón, era normal que las kunoichis se enamoraran a esa edad y sobre todo de miembros de su equipo, aunque era algo que Tenten trataba de evitar a toda costa. Ya con anterioridad ella se habia sentido atraída por cierto miembro cejudo de su equipo; no porque fuera un galán o un experto en la palabra(cosa que no era ni nunca seria), sino mas bien por su sinceridad, su perseverancia, su inocencia y su enorme preocupación y respeto hacia sus seres queridos, todo eso la había cautivado en el pasado. Tenten creía que habia superado esos sentimientos, pero de pronto estaban alli de nuevo.

-¿Por que piensas que solo podría enamorarme de Neji? Tal vez alguien mas me gusta... No se... incluso tal vez lo.. Lo conoces.- dijo nerviosa Tenten. -mmmmm... ¿Kiba? -¿QUE? -¿o Naruto kun?... Tal vez sea shino, no tu odias los insectos... ¿Entonces quien? -¿TU QUIEN CREES QUE SEA IDIOTA?¡Acabas de decir que lo mas común es que una ninja se enamore de un miembro de su equipo¡- grito furiosa Tenten.

Tenten se tapó la boca asustada, casi habia hecho una confesión directa que ni el mas idiota no entendería, por suerte Lee era ese idiota. La mas sorprendida fue Tenten, ¿ella de verdad amaba a Lee? Nunca se habia hecho esa pregunta antes. Rock Lee reflexiono por unos segundos lo que su compañera acababa de decir.

-Pero entonces soy... -¡Alli están!- interrumpió Gai sensei. Gai venia acompañado de Neji. -¿Desde cuando están aquí?- pregunto Gai. -maestro, llevamos aquí tres horas.- respondió la chica de las armas. -¿Tres?¿Acaso no les dije que la hora de salida se retraso hasta las ocho? Debo haberlo olvidado disculpen.

Lee y Tenten se cayeron al suelo en un estado de shock, Neji solo sonreía.

-bien, ¿y cual es la misión maestro?-pregunto Neji. -Bueno debemos... -¿Si?- dijeron Lee y Tenten incorporándose. -debemos encontrar... -¿Qué cosa?-dijeron Neji, Lee y Tenten a la vez con grandes ojos de curiosidad. -¡Tenemos que encontrar al cerdito de Tsunade!-dijo gai con emoción.

Los tres cayeron de nuevo al suelo por lo ridículo de la misión, la habían catalogado como rango s y esto era inconcebible.

-¿No debería Shizune encargarse de cosas como estas?- pregunta Neji con una vena en su cabeza. -Ella y Tsunade están muy ocupadas con los asuntos de la guerra, y según este rollo es una auténtica misión rango S. -¡Byakugan!-grito Neji- esta detrás de ese bote de basura.

Tenten camino y recogió al pequeño animal, era la misión mas sencilla de sus vidas.

-creo que mejor yo lo voy a entregar.-dijo Tenten y comenzó a caminar hacia la torre del hokage. -Espera Tenten, yo debo ir también.- grito Gai y la alcanzo corriendo. -Bien mi eterno rival, ¿qué te parece si tenemos un pequeño enfrentamiento en el campo de entrenamientos para demostrar nuestra gran energía?- pregunto Lee con entusiasmo. -No estaría mal.

Los dos caminaron hacia el campo de entrenamiento en silencio, Lee noto que Neji se veía algo diferente.

-¿Estas bien Neji? -Lee,¿sabes que no eres solo mi rival verdad? También eres mi mejor amigo. -claro que lo se, ¿porque me dices esto? -Es solo que...-Neji miro hacia el sol- tengo un mal presentimiento sobre esta guerra.-dijo Neji con un gran suspiro. -Pero, ¿por qué? Tu eres el mejor de tu clan y todo un genio ninja... -No es tan simple.-interrumpió Neji.- Seré el líder de los Hyuuga durante la guerra y debo protejerlos, sobre todo a Hinata, anteriormente la he lastimado y debo enmendar mis errores. Si es necesario dar mi vida entonces lo haré. Solo espero que, de ser necesario, mi sacrificio no sea en vano.

A Lee no la agradaba la actitud de su amigo, pero no le dijo nada. Ese día, Lee y Neji terminaron en empate en su pequeña lucha.

-Fin flashback-

Lee miro hacia los cadáveres, habia el de un Hyuuga entre todos ellos. -Ahora nunca tendremos una revancha, ahora nunca te vencere.-dijo Lee y una lágrima bajo por su mejilla.

continuara...

* * *

he aqui el segundo capitulo, espero un review porfavor, tambien aviso que le cambie el titulo a la historia porque accidentalmente la publique con el nombre del capitulo, el nombre oficial de esta historia e "la muerte de neji"


	3. celos

Bien he aqui el episodio 3, un agradecimiento a Keviin Dragneel por ser el primer seguidor de esta historia. Si alguien mas la lee por favor les pido que me dejen un review, eso me ayuda mucho.

yo no invente a ninguno de los personajes en esta historia, ni al universo en el que se desenvuelve.

* * *

Tenten continuaba dentro de la tienda de acampar de Lee, había quedado en shock cuando este seco sus lágrimas. Todo lo que ahora estaba sintiendo no lo podía explicar, era un sentimiento nuevo y cálido hacia el cejudo. Esa sensación en el pecho que no la dejaba respirar con normalidad. Hacia un tiempo que no pensaba en cosas como esta. Ella era una kunoichi hecha y derecha y debía controlar sus emociones. Eso era difícil, los sentimientos son complicados y más los de este tipo, aunque Tenten no sabía exactamente que tipo de sentimientos eran. No podía darse el lujo de perder más tiempo, tenía que evitar que Lee cometiera alguna tontería. Ella se abofeteo a si misma.

-Controlate.- se dijo a si misma.- Ahora no es momento para que te comportes como una niña, lo importante es evitar que el haga una tontería.

Después de decirse eso, Tenten salio de la tienda y se dispuso a seguir a Lee. Sin embargo, el se habia ido muy rapido y ya no se veía cuando ella salio. Comenzó a buscarlo desesperada, corría en las direcciones a donde pudo haber ido. A pesar de todo su esfuerzo, no logro encontrarlo. Decepcionada, se oculto detrás de unas cajas donde espero no ser encontrada y comenzó a lamentarse a si misma. Jamás se habia sentido tan inútil en toda su vida, no era capaz siquiera de encontrar a Lee. Ella no tenia familia, las únicas personas que la habían apoyado toda su vida eran sus compañeros, pero ninguno de ellos estaba allí con ella en ese momento. Queria llorar, pero su orgullo reprimia las lágrimas. Recordaba todas aquellas ocasiones en las que había sido derrotada en los combates o cuando había fracasado en misiones, aunque prefería mantener su mente lejos de esos recuerdos. Estaba tan sumida en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta cuando una conocida pelirrosa llego a las cajas donde se ocultaba para buscar suministros médicos. Sakura noto casi de inmediato a la kunoichi del peinado en moños.

-¿Tenten?¿Qué haces aquí?- pregunto la ninja médico.

Tenten no queria contestar, no le agradaba mucho Sakura. Aun muy al pesar de Tenten, ella debía contestarle pues tal vez sabia en donde estaba Lee.

-Yo... Estaba buscando a Lee, ¿no lo has visto por aquí?

-mmm. No en esta zona, pero lo vi en el hospital provisional hacia el norte. Se veía muy triste, hiba a alcanzarlo para consolarlo un poco, estoy segura de que lo haré sentir mejor.

Tenten cerro su puño enojada.

-¿Y qué te hace creer que lo harás sentirse mejor?- pregunto Tenten un poco molesta.

-Pues... El esta enamorado de mi, supongo que le gustara que lo consuele.

Esa frase hizo sentir tristeza mas que furia a Tenten. Era verdad que Lee amaba a Sakura, y eso no le gustaba a Tenten.

-Por cierto, ¿tu como estas? Debes de estar muy triste por lo de Neji, supongo ya que lo amabas.- dijo Sakura.

-¡Que no me gustaba Neji! ¡Entiende!- grito Tenten.

-Esta bien, relajate. Debo irme, le avisare a Lee que lo estas buscando si es que lo veo.

Con esto, la pelirrosa se alejo de prisa dejando a una furiosa kunoichi detrás. Habia ocasiones en las que Tenten llegaba a odiar a Sakura y esta era una de ellas. Simplemente no sabia porque, pero la experta en armas no podía estar cerca de la ninja médico. La detestaba porque todos la cuidaban, la consideraban bonita, era la aprendiz de su heroína Tsunade y, lo peor de todo, tenia el afecto de Lee.

-No es justo que a ella le toque todo.-se decía Tenten.

De pronto volvieron a ella amargos recuerdos.

-flashback-

Y aquí estaba Tenten, en la tercera etapa de los examenes chunin. Le tocaba pelear contra Temari de la arena. Podía escuchar los gritos de Gai sensei y de Lee, eso la animaba un poco. La pelea comenzó, Tenten espero a que su oponente atacará primero pero solo logro que Temari se burlara. Los primeros ataques fueron inútiles, a pesar de atacarla desde varios ángulos y con muchos shurikens y kunais. Temari comenzó a mostrar las lunas de su abanico para intimidarla, aunque Lee le gritaba que no callera en su truco esto solo la distraia mas. Se vio obligada a utilizar su técnica de "Dragones gemelos ascendentes", pero esto también fue inútil. Intento volver a usar las armas en el suelo y esta vez resulto golpeada. Para finalizar, Temari utilizo su técnica de viento la cual ocasionó muchos cortes en Tenten. La kunoichi de las armas sintió como caía y sintió un enorme dolor en su columna e incluso escupió sangre. Estaba casi inconsciente pero aun así sintió ser arrojada y estar en el aire de nuevo. Ella sabia que habia un grupo de armas hacia donde había sido arrojada, sintió miedo. "Fracase, tal vez meresco lastimarme" pensó Tenten. De pronto, sintió como era detenida por alguien y colocada delicadamente en el suelo. Alcanzo a ver a quien la había salvado, ojos grandes y cejas espesas.

- Gracias... Lee.- dijo Tenten en voz baja antes de quedar inconsciente.

Al despertar, ella se encontraba en una cama de hospital. Estaba adolorida, pero al menos estaba viva. -Me alegra que ya estés despierta.- dijo una voz familiar junto a ella.

A la izquierda de su cama se encontraba Lee, sentado en una silla.

-¿Has estado alli todo este tiempo?- pregunto Tenten.

-Si, al menos mientras comienza mi pelea. En realidad, ya debo irme.

-Pero, acabo de despertar. No me dejaras sola, ¿verdad?

-No te preocupes, sera rapido. Volveré en un rato y te hablare de mi lucha, te lo prometo.

-De acuerdo Lee, solo... No dejes que nada te pase.- dijo preocupada.

Lee hizo su pose y salio de la habitación. Tenten se volvió a quedar dormidas. Cuando despertó de nuevo, varias horas después, no encontró a Lee en su cuarto de hospital.

-Tal vez llego y no me quiso despertar.- se dijo a si misma.

De pronto Gai entro con un ramo de rosas al cuarto de Tenten.

-¿Como esta mi pequeña aprendiz?- pregunto Gai.

-Ya estoy mejor, ¿donde esta Lee?

La cara de Gai reflejo tristeza, era evidente que algo había pasado.

-Gai sensei,¿esta todo bien?- pregunto temerosa Tenten.

-A el... No le fue muy bien en su pelea. Resulto bastante herido. Peleó contra Gaara del desierto.

Tenten sintió como si su mundo se viniera abajo, ella sabia de lo que era capaz el equipo de la arena y Gaara era famoso por ser despiadado.

-¿Que le sucedió?- pregunto Tenten muy preocupada.

-Su pierna y bazo izquierdo fueron triturados por la técnica de Gaara y se encuentra en grave estado.

-No puede ser, debo ir a verlo en este instante.

-No puedes. Tu aun debes recuperarte y de todas formas no puede recibir visitas.- declaro Gai y obligo a Tenten a quedarse en su cama.

Tenten tardo 5 dias en poder volver a caminar sin ayuda y lo primero que hizo fue ir a ver a Lee. Mientras caminaba por los pasillos se encontró con Neji.

-A, Tenten. Es una suerte encontrarte, te estaba buscando.-dijo Neji.

-¿Que quieres?- pregunto ella algo impaciente pues queria ver como estaba Lee.

-Necesito tu ayuda para prepararme para la fase final. Ni Gai ni Hiashi me quieren ayudar por lo que le paso a la débil de Hinata. Admito que me sobrepase pero no es para que se pongan así.

Tenten lo pensó un momento. Gai le habia dicho de la pelea de Neji y Hinata y sabia que se merecía eso y mas. Además, Rock Lee la necesitaba, no podía dejarlo solo.

-No puedo hacerlo Neji. Lee me necesita y yo estaré con el hasta que se recupere.

-Hn, de acuerdo. Supongo que no te podré hacer cambiar de opinión. ¿Quieres que te acompañe a ver a Lee?

Tenten acepto y los dos se dirijieron a la habitación de Lee. Al llegar Tenten miro por la ventanilla de la puerta y se mordió el labio al ver esa escena. Sakura estaba sentada junto a la cama de Lee, con una flor en una mano y sosteniendo la mano de Lee con la otra. Tenten apretó su puño con fuerza y Neji noto esto, así que también miro hacia adentro y sonrió con malicia al ver lo que sucedía.

-Creo que esta en buenas manos, no necesita tu ayuda.

Tenten lo ignoro, una lágrima pequeña bajo por la mejilla de la kunoichi. Neji comprendió lo que estaba pasando.

-Sabes si pasaras mucho tiempo con otro chico, tal vez sentiría celos.- sugirió Neji-¿Reconsideras mi petición?

-De acuerdo Neji.- dijo Tenten resignada.- Tu ganas, te ayudare a entrenar.

-Ya veo, es fácil manipularte usando tu gusto por Lee.

-¡Esto no es por Lee!- grito Tenten.- Es para ayudarte.

-Jajajajajaja, claro.

Las siguientes semanas, Tenten ayudo a entrenar a Neji y no tuvo tiempo para visitar a Lee.

-fin flashback-

-No debí hacer eso.- dijo Tenten para sí.- El me necesitaba y yo no estuve ahí.

La kunoichi se levanto y alzó un puño en señal de desafío.

-No te fallare esta vez Lee, te encontrare.

Después, comenzó a caminar en dirección al norte donde Sakura le dijo que vio a Rock Lee.

Tenten por fin llego al hospital provisional. Las explosiones que sucedían a lo lejos no se escuchaban debido al gran murmullo en todo el lugar. Todos hablaban de como habían llegado los hokages anteriores resucitados junto con Sasuke para ayudar a Naruto en su pelea, Tenten se habia enterado hace solo unos minutos. La kunoichi con el peinado de moños buscaba desesperada a su compañero. Estaba en el improvisado hospital que se colocó para atender a todos los heridos y era sumamente difícil encontrar a alguien en medio de la ajetreada multitud. Tenten choco contra alguien lo que provocó que ambos cayeran. Inmediatamente Tenten noto quien era esa persona.

-¿Hinata?-pregunto confundida Tenten.

En algún otro lado, un ninja recolectaba sangre de los cadaveres, incluida la de cierto Hyuuga.

Continuara...

* * *

y aqui esta, bueno ojala y me dejen algun comentario sobre que les parecio... adios


	4. mi cita con ¿Tenten?

capitulo 4, eso es. me sorprende la cantidad de personas que le dieron favorito 2! WOWW(en serio, crei que nadie leeria esta historia). gracias a ASUKA02 por leer esta historia, oye te dejo un par de notas para que sigas leeyendo.

en el capitulo 5( que ya escribi) hinata tendra algunos recuerdos que pareceran momentos naruhina, te aseguro que no tengo intencion de emparejar a naruto con nadie, asi que no te desesperes con ese capitulo y sigue leyendo;) .

y si tienes razon en el capitulo 1 escribi que naji invitaba a salir a tenten, eso lo explicare en el capitulo 6.

asi que te pido que no desesperes .

y tambien para Keviin Dragneel ojala disfrutes el capitulo. ja.

bueno sin mas palabras disfruten el capitulo.

* * *

Ahora estaba en un bosque, como habia llegado alli era un misterio. En estos momentos ya no controlaba hacia donde iban sus pies. Lo único que sabia Rock Lee, era que se encontraba en un bosque. Decidió sentarse en un pequeño tronco que estaba tirado para descansar. Sus pensamientos seguían perdidos recordando a Neji. De pronto, su mente recordó a alguien muy especial para el.

-Sakura san.- se dijo Rock Lee.

La pelirrosa de pronto era el centro de sus pensamientos. Se había olvidado de ella hasta ahora, ¿y si necesitaba a alguien que la protegiera? Pero seguramente ella solo estaría preocupada por Sasuke y Naruto, ni siquiera se acordaria de el. Lee estaba muy triste por la perdida de su amigo, ahora mas que nunca necesitaba que alguien estuviera junto a el apoyandolo. La necesitaba a ella, necesitaba a Sakura. Recordó el momento cuando Neji murió, en su mente miro hacia todos lados pero no pudo encontrarla, Sakura no habia estado con el. Sin embargo había alguien mas, alguien de ojos marrones y con el cabello castaño recogido en dos moños. Esa persona habia estado con el anteriormente en los peores momentos a su lado, siempre apoyandolo para salir adelante. También recordó que ella había estado llorando cuando el la vio por última vez. "Tal vez esta triste por Neji" se decía. "Después de todo a ella la gustaba". Rock Lee creyó imaginarse a ella gritando molesta que eso era una mentira.

-No, no era así.- dijo Rock Lee.- A ella no le gustaba Neji, siempre me dijo que no y no tendría porque mentirme. Pero entonces, ¿quien es el dueño de tu corazón Tenten?- pregunto el cejudo al viento.

A pesar de no haber respuesta, Lee se imagino a ella diciéndole que no amaba a nadie y el continuo hablando solo.

-Vamos Tenten, todos tenemos a alguien en quien concentrar nuestros sentimientos. Yo tengo a Sakura san.

Lee pensó en esto un momento, ¿aun amaba a Sakura? Sus sentimientos hacia ella ya no eran tan fuertes, eso era obvio. Tantos años de ser rechazado habían disminuido su atracción por ella. Aun recordaba una ocasión en especial, de tantos rechazos y cicatrices amorosas esa era su favorita, ¿por qué? ¿Que tenia de especial que le rompieran el corazón por enésima vez? Pues era que alguien había estado alli para consolarlo.

-flashback-

Y allí estaba yo... Ejem, perdón, quise decir Lee, sentado en una banca llorando con un ramo de flores en una mano y una caja de chocolates en forma de corazón en la otra, además de un pequeño peluche de panda reposado en sus piernas. Sakura había vuelto a rechazar otra de sus invitaciones y no habia aceptado ninguno de sus regalos. En el parque donde estaba, la gente tomaba otro camino al verlo y los niños jugaban lo mas lejos posible de el. La única persona que no trato de evitarlo fue una kunoichi de cabello castaño y peinado de moños, se acerco por detrás de el y le tapó los ojos.

-Adivina quien sooy.- dijo ella jugetona.

-¿Sakura san?- contesto Lee entre sollozos.

Tenten se molesto por ser confundida, pero no dijo nada y solo se sentó a su lado.

-¿Te sucede algo Lee?- pregunto ella.

-Es... Snif... Sakura, me rompió el corazón... Otra vez.

Tenten se mordió el labio, esta no era la primera vez. Estaba enojada con Sakura por hacer llorar a Lee, pero también estaba molesta con Lee por continuar persiguiendo un sueño inalcanzable.

-Y como fue en esta ocasión.

-Exactamente igual que siempre, yo pregunte y me dijo que no.

-Eso no suena tan devastador, al menos esta vez no tiro tus regalos ni te golpeo. O como esa vez que le llevaste una serenata con mariachis y te peleaste con Naruto que intento lo mismo, ella quiso poner una orden de restricción contra ambos pero Kakashi y Gai la persuadieron.

Ese recuerdo solo hizo llorar mas a Lee. Tenten noto al pequeño peluchito de panda con un listón rojo en el cuello que Lee habia comprado sin duda como parte de los regalos para Sakura. Ella tomo el peluche para verlo mejor.

-Es un hermoso muñeco.- dijo ella abrazando al pequeño panda.

Rock Lee vio con ternura a su compañera abrazando al peluche. El sabia que a ella le gustaban los pandas, tal vez por eso su peinado es así, entonces decidió hacer algo; era un extraño impulso, pero tal vez en realidad era lo que su corazón queria.

-Si te gusta, puedes quedartelo.

-¿En verdad?- pregunto ella entusiasmada.

-si porque no, y estos también.- dijo Lee ofreciendo las flores y los chocolates.

Tenten abrió la boca ligeramente por la sorpresa y se sonrojo un poco. Ella estrecho los brazos y acepto los obsequios.

-En realidad, también tengo reservaciones para un restaurante. Ahora que no tengo con quien ir tal vez tu... Y yo... Pues... Tu sabes... ¿Te gustaría acompañarme?- pregunto Lee con una enorme sonrisa y los ojos cerrados.

Tenten se sorprendió enormemente, esto si que no se lo esperaba. Esta vez el sonrojo fue mucho mas grande y tuvo que bajar su cabeza para ocultarlo, pero de todas formas Lee continuaba sonriendo con los ojos cerrados. La niña del peinado de moños lo pensó un momento, no estaba segura de que fuera buena idea. Era obvio que a ella le encantaría ir con el, pero ¿que dirían sus amigos al verlos juntos?

-De acuerdo Lee, iré con tigo.- contesto la kunoichi.

En ese momento Lee se sintió... Extrañamente Feliz, como si hubiera sido Sakura quien acepto.

-Bien, ¿nos vamos entonces?- pregunto Lee.

-¿Qué? Solo así, necesito... No se... Arreglarme y guardar estos regalos.

-Bien entonces pasemos primero a tu casa.- sugirió el cejudo.

Los dos caminaron hasta la casa de ella en silencio, algunas personas se sorprendieron de verla a ella con el ramo de flores y el peluche y acompañada por el. Cuando llegaron a su casa, Tenten le pidió a Lee que esperara por favor afuera. Tenten era huérfana y habia vivido mucho tiempo en un orfanato, este era su primer departamento y aun no se acostumbraba a vivir sola; había muchas cajas de comida china vacías en la mesa de su sala, su ropa tirada en por todos lados, muchos kunais clavados en las paredes fruto de su aburrimiento, además una de las paredes de su cocina tenia las marcas de un incendio reciente. Colocó las flores en un florero con agua y aspiro su esencia antes de entrar a su cuarto a cambiarse. Su habitación estaba igual de desordenada que el resto de su casa. Abrazo al peluche una vez mas antes de dejarlo sobre su cama. Abrió la caja de chocolates para comer algunos mientras decidía que ponerse. "¿Que me podría poner?" se pregunto mientras buscaba en entre su ropa. Casi toda la ropa que tenia era igual, pero de pronto vio algo colgado al fondo de su ropero, lo saco para ver que era. Resulto ser un vestido verde claro que llegaba hasta sus rodillas; había sido un regalo de el maestro Gai en su ultimo cumpleaños, aunque ella nunca pensó que llegaría a usarlo. Tenten se mostró indecisa al principio pero finalmente se puso el vestido y un poco de perfume, el cual también habia sido un regalo de cumpleaños de parte de Gai. Era curioso que solo su maestro le diera ese tipo de regalos, Lee solía regalarle pesas de entrenamiento, el mismo traje verde que el utilizaba o incluso cupones para una sesión de entrenamiento en el gimnasio, Neji en cambio no solía regalarle nada o si acaso un plato de ramen o una caja de chicles. Al menos esta vez los regalos de Gai le serían de utilidad. Decidió dejar su cabello con su peinado de siempre y las mismas sandalias que solía usar, además no utilizo nada de maquillaje. Cuando ella salio Lee se notaba un tanto aburrido, se había tardado bastante. Rock Lee se sorprendió al verla así, cualquier otro habría dicho que la combinación del vestido y los zapatos además del primado le quedaban terrible, pero para Lee ella se veía increíble.

-Wow, Tenten te vez... Te vez...- Lee se sonrojo un poco.- Te vez muy linda .

Tenten sonrió y los dos fueron hacia el restaurante. La "cita" de Tenten salio bastante bien. El restaurante fue mejor de lo que ella se esperaba, a Lee no le molestaba gastar en estas cosas, además el se comportó muy amable con ella. Cuando acabaron de comer salieron de el lugar y caminaron de regreso a la casa de Tenten, pero se encontraron con dos inesperadas kunoichis.

-Mira a ese par de tortolos, frentona.- dijo Ino.

-Veo que fuiste por el premio de consolación Lee, bien por ti... Siempre he dicho que hacen una linda pareja, les deseo mucha suerte.- dijo Sakura sonriendo.

Tenten se sintió humillada, queria matarlas a las dos en ese momento.

-Y dime Tenten, ¿qué se siente saber que Lee salio con tigo solo por despecho?- pregunto burlóna Ino sacando la lengua.

-Yo no la invite por eso.- dijo Lee.

-Y por que otra cosa sería. Para que invitarias a esa tabla de planchar fea y sin ningún talento como kunoichi.- argumento Ino fríamente.

Tenten casi queria llorar, no soportaba todos esos insultos. Sakura se rió un poco, pero aun así regaño a Ino:

-No Tenten, Ino solo intento decir que pudiste haber intentado verte mejor.

Rock Lee estaba molesto, estuvo a punto de gritarle a Ino, pero se sintió peor porque Sakura también la estaba criticando, aun cuando solo fuera una critica constructiva.

-¡No hables así de Tenten!- grito Lee.

La niña de los moños se sorprendió. Sakura no podía creer que Lee se habia molestado con ella.

-Pero, fue Ino la que...

-¡Ella es una kunoichi muy hermosa y talentosa igual o mejor que tu y nunca te perdonare si le vuelves a hablar así!- interrumpió Lee a la pelirrosa.

Tenten estaba en shock, pero a la vez muy feliz."¿Me esta defendiendo? Y de Sakura" pensó Tenten. Esa fue la primera, única y ultima vez que Rock Lee le levantaría la voz a Sakura. La pelirrosa miro incrédula como el cejudo se alejaba de alli con Tenten, dejándolas a ella y a Ino con la boca abierta.

-Todo es tu culpa Ino puerca, no debiste tratar así a Tenten.- dijo Sakura con electricidad en los ojos.

-Pues tu no eres un ramito de rosas frentesota.- se defendió Ino.

-Oye Sakura chan, ¿te gustaría salir a comer ramen en el ichiraku con migo?- pregunto Naruto que salio de la nada.

-¡No molestes ahora!- gritaron Ino y Sakura a la vez y sacaron volando de un golpe a Naruto.

-¿Por qué a mi?- grito el pobre Naruto al recorrer el cielo de Konoha.

Cuando Lee y Tenten por fin llegaron a la casa de ella, ya era de noche. Los dos se pararon en la puerta viéndose a los ojos esperando que alguno dijera algo.

-Gracias por todo Lee.- dijo ella para romper el hielo.

-Gracias a ti, por acompañarme.

Los dos se abrazaron para despedirse y ella abrió la puerta de su casa. Cuando estuvo a punto de entrar, Tenten volteo rápidamente, beso a Lee en la mejilla y después entro corriendo a su departamento, cerrando la puerta de golpe. Lee solo sonrió. Esa había sido la primera cita que ambos tuvieron en su vida. Esa noche Tenten durmió abrazando al peluche y pensando en ese cejudo, por alguna razón sentía que habia sido el mejor día de su vida; mientras Lee, tuvo un extraño sueño en donde aparecía cierta amiga suya, con peinado de moños y que adoraba las navajas.

-fin flashback-

Rock Lee se toco la mejilla donde Tenten lo habia besado.

-Tenten... - dijo Rock Lee.

De pronto escucho un ruido entre los árboles y rápidamente se puso en posición de pelea.

-Muestrate, quien quiera que seas.- dijo Lee amenazador.

De los árboles salio sonriente una persona inesperada.

-Tu, ¿qué haces aquí?- pregunto Lee.

Mientras tanto, en otro lado y sin que nadie se diera cuenta, un hombre encapuchado estudiaba un pergamino.

-Espero que la técnica que me enseño el maestro Kabuto funcione.- dijo el sujeto.

* * *

y bien que tal, les gusto? bueno espero un review... ;)


	5. recuerdos similares

ALERTA: este capitulo contiene recuerdos cursis de hinata que podrían no ser aptos para fanáticos de narusaku o nejihina.

pido disculpas a ASUKA02 que esta leyendo esta historia... perdón, si quieres leer este capitulo tal vez debas saltarte los flashbacks de hinata.

la razón por la que incluí estos recuerdos fue porque no se me ocurrió nadie mas que pudiera tener una platica sentimental con tenten.

* * *

los personajes y lugares que aparecen en esta historia no me pertenecen ni saque ningun beneficio de esta historia, el objetivo de esta obra no es mas que el de entretener.

* * *

-¿Hinata?-pregunto confundida Tenten.

-Si.. So...soy yo.- respondió Hinata tímidamente.

-¿Que haces aquí? Deberías estar en la batalla, ¿no querías demostrarle a Naruto que tu también eras fuerte?

-Bueno yo... Yo... ¡No quiero estar ahí si a Naruto le pasa algo malo!- dijo desesperada la pequeña Hyuuga mientras comenzaba a llorar.

Tenten la abrazo con fuerza, nadie en medio de todo ese caos noto a las dos kunoichis abrazadas. Hinata no podía parar de llorar, acababa de perder a su primo y protector, Neji había prometido protejerla y al final habia dado su vida solo por ella( bueno también por Naruto pero la intención es lo que cuenta). Pero lo peor de el asunto era que el amor de su vida estaba en peligro de morir, ¿qué tal si Obito lo mataba?¿Que tal si al traidor de Sasuke le daba por atacarlo por la espalda?¿Qué tal si orochimaru usaba a los cuatro hokages contra el una vez que terminara la pelea? Las posibilidades de morir eran altas para el Uzumaki.

-Hinata, no tienes porque estar preocupada. Sabes bien que el es muy fuerte y tiene a Kurama para ayudarlo.- dijo Tenten tratando de tranquilizarla.

-No es solo por eso.- replicó la ojo blanco entre sollozos.- Aun cuando todo saliera bien, Naruto solo se fija en Sakura. Jamás vera todo lo que sufro por el, lo mucho que me importa. ¿Por qué tiene que fijarse en Sakura cuando yo lo amo tanto?

Esa ultima frase lastimo en especial a Tenten, era exactamente lo mismo por lo que ella pasaba. Ella también estaba muy preocupada, Lee podía cometer alguna tontería que le podía costar la vida. Tenten no pudo reprimir mas sus sentimientos y comenzó a llorar, Hinata no comprendía lo que estaba sucediendo. Hinata dejo de llorar y se concentro en su amiga.

-¿Te sucede algo Tenten?- pregunto extrañada Hinata.

-No es nada es solo que... Mirame que tonta, intentando consolarte y termino llorando también.

-En verdad no debes preocuparte por mis problemas. Dime con sinceridad, ¿que tienes?

- Es Lee, dijo que iría a buscar una muerte honorable y no lo encuentro. Esta actuando como un tonto desde que murió Neji. En verdad estoy muy preocupada por el, esque yo... yo ... -¿Que sucede? Dime Tenten, sabes que puedes confiar en mi. - Esque yo... Yo lo amo, estoy enamorada de Rock Lee.-admitió Tenten.

Ahora Hinata comprendía todo fácilmente. Ella y su amiga tenían a la misma rival en el amor.

-Siempre podremos intentar deshacernos de Sakura.- bromeo Hinata.

Tenten se río un poco, tal vez no era el momento para bromas pero a Hinata no se le ocurría otra cosa que decir. Hinata estaba sorprendida, de verdad no se esperaba que Tenten estuviera enamorada, al menos no de alguien como Rock Lee.

-Y... ¿y Neji?-pregunto Hinata.

-¿Por qué todos creen que me gusta Neji?- dijo Tenten entre llanto y risa.- En serio, ¿alguna vez hice algo para que tuvieran esa idea? Todo lo que hacia era ayudarlo a entrenar, y eso solo porque Lee nunca se quedaba quieto en un entrenamiento y yo era la única que podía ayudarlo.

-De acuerdo, ya entendí. Eso explica porque no eras una "gran amiga" de Sakura.

-Tal como tu...- dijo Tenten sonriendo ligeramente.

-Te diré que, te ayudare a encontrar a Rock Lee, ¿de acuerdo?

-¡si, gracias Hinata!

Después de que Tenten volvió a abrazar a Hinata, las dos se levantaron y comenzaron a buscar a Lee. Primero revisaron entre los heridos, por suerte para Tenten no estaba alli. Después preguntaron a la personas si alguien lo había visto, pero al parecer no había pasado por ese lugar. Tenten y Hinata decidieron buscar en otro lugar, aun había algunos shinobis enemigos en otras zonas a donde Lee pudo haber ido. Las dos comenzaron a caminar hacia su nuevo lugar de busqueda.

-Oye Tenten, ¿desde cuando estas enamorada de Rock Lee?- pregunto Hinata.

-Yo... En realidad nunca lo había pensado. La verdad es que acabo de admitirlo, antes de hablar con tigo no estaba segura de mis sentimientos.

-Pues intenta recordar, ¿cuando fue la primera vez que te sentiste atraída por Lee?¿Como fue su primer encuentro?

-mmmm... Yo...

-flashback-

La pequeña Tenten de ocho años estaba en la clase de Kurenai, comenzaban a aprender sobre jutsus curativos. Tenten habia tenido algunos problemas hasta ahora; otros jutsus como el de sellado o el de invocación de armaa se le daban fácil, pero esto era diferente. No lograba concentrar su chakra como debía, simplemente no era lo suyo. Sin embargo debía lograrlo, tenia que aprender a usar esa clase de jutsus para cumplir su sueño y que la poderosa Tsunade se convirtiera en su maestra.

-¡Vamos Tenten!- animo Kurenai.- Yo tampoco soy muy buena en este tipo de jutsus pero con un poco de esfuerzo cualquiera consigue superarse.

Por mas que lo intentara, Tenten no conseguía realizar ningún jutsu curativo.

-Tal vez debas olvidarlo Tenten, la curación simplemente no es lo tuyo.- dijo una de sus compañeras.

Después de varias clases sin que tuviera ningún progreso, la maestra la sugirió especializarse en otros tipos de jutsus. Un día al salir de la academia se encontró con un grupo de genins masculinos y mucho mas grandes que ella la interceptaron.

-Miren a la kunoichi inútil, lo unico para lo que sirven las mujeres ninja y tu no puedes hacerlo.- dijo uno de los genins.

-¡claro que no! Las kunoichis podemos hacer muchas cosas.

-Si, como ser un estorbo.- dijo otro de los brabucones.

-¡callense! Yo seré una gran kunoichi como Tsunade sama.- grito Tenten.

-¿Esa tonta?¿La mas débil de los sannin? Ella por lo menos sabia curar, tu no sabes hacer nada.-dijo el tercero de los genin y la empujó provocando que cayera.

La pequeña niña comenzó a llorar tirada en el suelo mientras que los tres genins se reían de ella.

-¡Dejenla en paz!- grito un niño colocándose frente a ella.

Tenten vio como un niño con una larga trenza se colocaba frente a ella para defenderla. Por su tamaño era obvio que tenia la misma edad que ella y seria fácil para sus atacantes deshacerse de el.

-Miren esto chicos, un perdedor defendiendo a otro. El tonto que no puede ni hacer un jutsu y la inútil que no sabe curar, que linda pareja.

El genin que dijo eso empujo también al niño y este cayo al suelo junto a Tenten. Después de burlarse un rato mas, los tres genins se fueron. El chico de la trenza se levanto y se limpio el polvo de la ropa. Tenten lo miro mas detenidamente, tenia unas enormes cejas y unos ojos circulares e insectoides. El chico ofreció su mano y ayudo a levantarse a la niña.

- Me llamo Rock Lee, ¿tu como te llamas?- pregunto el niño cejon.

-Yo me llamo Tenten, muchas gracias por ayudarme Lee.

-No tienes porque agradecer, esos son unos abusivos y no deberían de molestar a una niña pequeña y bonita como tu.

"cree que soy bonita"-jejeje gracias.- río Tenten y beso al cejudo en la mejilla.

Los dos niños se volvieron buenos amigos desde entonces y estuvieron muy felices cuando fueron asignados al mismo equipo.

-fin flashback-

-Entonces así conociste a Lee.- dijo Hinata cuando Tenten termino de contarle.

-si, ¿y como fue tu primer encuentro con Naruto?

-Yo... Este...

-flashback-

Hinata caminaba de la mano de su guardián personal en dirección a la academia, los acompañaba su primo Neji. De pronto pudo ver a un niño rubio que comía con entusiasmo de un paquete de ramen instantáneo. El niño se veía muy lindo en esa camisa verde con una espiral naranja al parecer de Hinata. Todas las personas se alejaban de el y lo miraban con desprecio.

-Ya verán, algún día seré llamado hokage.- grito el rubio llorando y salio corriendo.

Todos los presentes murmuraron y uno dijo algo acerca de un Kyubi.

-¿Kyubi? ¿Que es el Kyubi?- pregunto la pequeña niña.

-No es nada que deba saber Hinata sama, pero no se acerque a ese niño.- respondió su protector.

Ese día durante el recreo Hinata se acerco al rubio para hablar con el.

-Ho...hola.- saludo tímidamente Hinata.

-Hola niña, que color de ojos tan increíble tienes.

Hinata se sonrojo terriblemente, no podía estar junto a ese niño sin ponerse nerviosa pero a la vez le encantaba estar a su lado.

-Muchas gracias, ¿co...co...como te...te llamas?- pregunta la niñita muy nerviosa.

- Yo soy Naruto el futuro hokage, ¿y tu quien eres?

-Yo me llamo Hi...

-¿Qué sucede aquí?- interrumpió Neji.

Debido a la intervención de su primo la pequeña niña no pudo seguir hablando. Mas tarde el padre de Hinata le prohibiría volver a hablar con ese tipo por ser peligroso según el; aunque ella siempre lo miraría desde lejos, detrás de la seguridad de un poste o una pared.

-fin flashback-

-Creo que a ti no te fue tan bien.- dijo Tenten.

-No, todo salio mal.

-Aun así, no creo que sea solo por eso que me enamore de Lee. Debe haber algo mas.

-Intenta recordar, ¿que hizo Lee para ganarse tu corazón?- pregunto Hinata.

-Dejame intentar recordar.

-flashback-

Eran los examenes chunin, a el grupo Gai les tocaron lugares separados en la prueba escrita. Tenten estaba teniendo algunos problemas, las preguntas eran muy difíciles. "¿Que clase de tontería es esta? Esto no tiene nada que ver con ser ninja" pensaba Tenten. No le llevo mucho tiempo entender el verdadero objetivo de la prueba: hacer trampa sin ser atrapado. La kunoichi utilizo sus hilos de chakra para copiar las respuestas. De pronto recordó a sus compañeros. ¿Que harían ellos? Sabia bien que Neji no tendría ningún problemas, ¿pero Lee? Tal vez ni siquiera entendería el verdadero objetivo. Tenten busco entre la gente y encontró donde estaba sentado, Lee estaba volteando con poca discreción hacia todos lados buscando un examen vulnerable. "Al menos entendió de que se trata este examen" se dijo para sí Tenten. Lee se notaba nervioso, no tenia ni idea de que hacer. Tenten se sentía mal por el, debía de ayudarlo de alguna manera. "Por favor Lee voltea a verme, no puedo ayudarte si no volteas" se decía a sí la kunoichi. Para su suerte, Lee la miro y comprendió las señas que ella le hizo para que volteara a los espejos en el techo y así poder pasarle las respuestas. Con la ayuda de Tenten, fue fácil para Lee terminar su examen, aunque en la pregunta 10 todas esas preguntas resultaron ser inútiles. Cuando se disponían a ir a la segunda etapa, el equipo gai se volvió a reunir. Lee se lanzo sobre Tenten y la abrazo muy fuerte.

-oh Tenten gracias, me ayudaste en el examen.- dijo Lee emocionado.

-cla..claro Lee... Pero no puedo respirar.- contesto una asfixiada Tenten.

Lee la soltó y pidió disculpas, Neji se molesto bastante al saber eso.

-¿Así que tu lo ayudaste? Que tonta, pudieron haberte descubierto. Debiste dejar que el se hiciera cargo de sus problemas.- regaño Neji.

-Pero Neji, no tiene nada de malo ayudar a un compañero y además...

-No Tenten.- interrumpió Lee.- El tiene razón, debí de haberlo hecho yo. Te pido disculpas Neji.

Los tres genins continuaron su camino y se internaron en el bosque de la muerte. El plan que trazaron era simple, se separarian para buscar a otros equipos mas débiles. Tenten encontró a un grupo de ninjas de una aldea que no reconoció y se dispuso a volver al punto de encuentro. Cuando llego a el, solo encontró a Neji bastante impaciente.

-¿Donde estabas?- pregunto molesto Neji.

-Me retrase un poco es todo, ¿y Lee?

-Tampoco ha llegado, se parecen bastante tu y el.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Que son muy parecidos, son poco puntuales, no tienen buen control de chakra, débiles y dependientes.

Tenten se molesto mucho, Lee era muy puntual, también muy fuerte y para nada dependía de otros; pero ahí había algo raro, ¿por qué se molesto mas de que insultaran a Lee cuando a ella también la habían llamado débil? ¿Por qué se preocupaba tanto por Lee?

-Neji, mejor callate y busquemos a Lee.- declaro Tenten haciendo un esfuerzo para no matar a Neji.

Los dos no tardaron mucho en encontrarlo, habia ido a defender a su "querida Sakura" de unos ninjas de la aldea del sonido. Lee se encontraba tirado en el suelo inconsciente, Tenten estuvo a punto de saltar a ayudarlo pero fue detenido por Neji.

-Deja que el equipo de Shikamaru termine su pelea primero.- le dijo Neji en voz baja.

Después de que acabara la pelea y los ninjas del sonido se fueran, Tenten fue a ayudar a Lee. Estaba molesta y sacudió a Lee con violencia para que este despertara. "¿Como pudiste arriesgarte así por ella?" pensó Tenten. Ella intento hacerlo ver su error, pero todo fue en vano pues Sakura se acerco a agradecerle a Lee lo que solo aumento el gusto que el sentía por ella. "¿Cuando entraras en razón Lee?" El grupo Gai se retiro y, una vez a salvo, Tenten aplicó vendajes a las heridas de Lee.

-No te entiendo Lee, resultaste bastante herido.- dijo Tenten al terminar de al vendar a Lee.

-No es cuestión de entenderme, yo amo a Sakura y eso es lo que importa.

Tenten se mordió el labio al escuchar eso.

-Bueno, descansare un rato para recuperarme y... Olvidar que fracase.- declaro Lee.

-¿Fracasaste?- pregunto ella confundida.

-claro, fueron Choji, Ino y Shikamaru los que salvaron a sakura...yo... Falle, no funciono mi loto primario.

-Tu no fallaste, tu solo...

-Iré a hechar un vistazo a otra zona.-interrupio Neji.- ¿Estarán bien si mi un rato?

-Claro Neji.- dijo Tenten.

-Excelente. Ten, cuida el pergamino.- dijo Neji lanzandole un rollo a Tenten.

Rock Lee se habia quedado dormido y Tenten estaba sola. Colocó el rollo junto a Lee y se dispuso a practicar un poco su puntería. Se colocó frente a un árbol y comenzó a arrojar kunais hacia el. Su puntería era perfecta, pero escucho algo en ese momento y se puso alerta.

-¿Quien esta ahí?-pregunto Tenten con su kunai listo.

-Solo yo, jejeje.- dijo un ninja que salio de entre los árboles.

-¿Así que estas sola?- pregunto otra voz que salio detrás de ella, este ninja era mas musculoso y grande.

-Además, tu compañero esta herido.-dijo una tercera voz, esta femenina.

-¿Que quieren? Les advierto que...

-¿Nos adviertes? Eres solo una kunoichi de konoha, ¡no eres nada!

Tenten arrojo el kunai hacia el primer shinobi y este lo esquivo con facilidad, pero el ninja mas grande la ataco y la sujeto de los brazos. El primer ninja se acerco a ella y comenzó a golpearla muchas veces en el pecho y los costados, después la kunoichi se acerco y la abofeteo varias veces. Después, arrojaron a Tenten contra un árbol. Tenten se levanto y saco sus dos rollos poniendolos en el suelo.

-¡Ahora verán! Dragones gemelos as...aaaaahhhh.

El ninja mas grande la golpeo provocando que se volviera a estrellar contra el árbol. Tenten estaba desesperada, recordó a Sakura. "¿Por qué nadie viene a salvarme a mi? Necesito a alguien. Porfavor."

-Ahora escucha niña tonta, tomaremos tu pergamino y tu te harás la que no ves nada, de lo contrario te mataremos.

-¡No le harán absolutamente nada!-grito alguien.

"¿Lee, eres tu?" se pregunto Tenten la cual estaba muy debil.

-Jajajaja, creí que estabas dormido. Bueno también acabaremos con...

-Huracán de la hoja.- grito Lee a

El ataque fue muy fuerte y noqueo inmediatamente al ninja. Rock Lee ahora corrió hacia el otro ninja y logro conectarle varias patadas, de pronto lo arrojo muy alto salto y lo envolvió con sus vendas.

-¡Loto invertido!

El enemigo choco contra el suelo, formando una gran nube de polvo, y fue derrotado. Lee emergió de la nube y se dirigió a la kunoichi enemiga.

-Podemos hacer esto fácil, retirate con tus compañeros y no te haré nada.- dijo Lee.

-Y que te de su pergamino.- agregó Neji que acababa de llegar.

La enemiga no dudo en obedecer y entrego el rollo, por suerte era el que les hacia falta, y después se fue. Lee cargo a Tenten hasta ponerla en un sitio mas cómodo. Los tres descansaron esa noche en ese mismo lugar.

Durante la noche, Tenten estaba temblando de frío, no se habia esperado que el bosque fuera tan frío en la noche. De pronto, sintió algo que la cubria, era una manta.

-Espero que con esto tengas menos frío.- dijo Lee que era quien la había tapado.

Tenten se sonrojo, pero Lee no se dio cuenta.

-Estaré vigilando sabes, para protegerte. Porque todo es posible con el poder de la juventud.- dijo Lee con su clásica pose.

Fue un mal final para la frase, pero Tenten durmió muy tranquila esa noche.

-fin flashback-

-Bueno, entonces es por eso que lo amas.- dijo Hinata

-Pero tu, ¿por que amas a Naruto?- pregunto Tenten.

-Yo ... A..a... A Naruto kun... No... No se...

-flashback-

Naruto acababa de pelear contra Sasuke y había recibido una paliza. Dos personas observaron el combate, una era Sakura y la otra era una pequeña niña oculta detrás de un árbol.

-Aceptalo Naruto idiota, jamás serás tan genial como Sasuke.- dijo Sakura y se dispuso a seguir a Sasuke el cual se estaba alejando, dejando solo a Naruto.

Naruto comenzó a llorar, Hinata tomo un gran respiro, se armo de valor y salio de su escondite.

-Na... Naruto kun, toma.-Hinata ofreció una toalla.

El rubio tomo la toalla y comenzó a quitarse la sangre de encima.

-¿Lo viste todo?¿Viste como me derrotaban?-pregunto Naruto avergonzado.

-Si, pero no importa. Yo se que algún día ganaras Naruto kun, yo creo en ti.

Naruto se levanto y abrazo a Hinata, el no vio pero ella se puso aun mas roja de lo normal( si eso es posible).

-Gracias Hinata por creer en mi, te prometo que no te defraudare ni a ti ni a Sakura chan, le robare el corazón y me convertiré en hokage. ¡Yo nunca me voy a rendir! Sin importar que Sasuke me derrote una y otra vez, llegara el día en que le gane y todos reconocerán mi esfuerzo.

Y con eso, el rubio salio corriendo dejando atrás a la ruborizada niña.

-fin flashback-

-Ya veo, ¿sabes algo Hinata?

-¿Qué?

-Tu y yo nos parecemos, nos enamoramos de alguien que nunca se rinde, que da todo de si para proteger a los demás. Además, ambos tienen una obsesión con Sakura.

-Si, en verdad no se que le ven a esa frentuda.- dijo furiosa Hinata.

Tenten se sorprendió, jamás había visto a Hinata enojada, o expresando cualquier emoción que no fuera timidez en realidad.

-Eso no importa, debemos ser tan perseverante como ellos lo son y no rendirnos. Estoy segura de que alguna vez por fin se darán cuenta de lo mucho que significan para nosotras.- declaro Tenten.

Hinata sonrió. Tenten tenia razón, no debían rendirse, debían demostrarles lo mucho que les importaban y lo fuertes que eran ellas.

-Bueno, debemos encontrar a Lee.- dijo Hinata.

Las dos amigas continuaron caminando hacia donde, creían, podía estar Rock Lee.

En una cueva, lejos de cualquiera, un ninja estaba frente a un ataúd.

-Bien, intentemoslo.- el shinobi realizo algunos sellos, aplaudió y colocó su mano en el piso.- ¡Kuchiyose: Edo Tensei!

* * *

bien que tal, espero su opinión


	6. el anbu sin sentimientos

Gracias Keviin Dragneel, tienes razon a pocos les gusta el Rock LeextTenten, pero que mas da a mi me gustan los retos XD. porque algun dia sere el mejor escritor, director de cine y guionista de latinoamerica y tengo que aceptar todos los retos posibles para volverme un mejor escritor, saludos y disfruta el capitulo

* * *

los personajes en esta historia no me pertenecen ni conseguí ningún beneficio de esto.

* * *

Tu, ¿qué haces aquí?- pregunto Lee.

-Pues uno de mis ratones de tinta te encontró aquí y quise venir en persona a comprobarlo.- respondió Sai con su clásica sonrisa.

Y aquí estaba el shinobi de la tinta frente a Rock Lee, el tipo sin sentimientos de la raíz de ANBU, ¿que es lo que queria?

-Pero, ¿por qué estas en esta zona?- pregunto de nuevo Lee.

-Me enviaron a hacer un registro de este bosque. Hubo reportes de ninjas enemigos rondando en esta zona, por eso me sorprendió verte por aquí.

Lee recordó porque estaba ahí, debía encontrar una muerte honorable para honrar a Neji, así lo creía el.

-Oye, tal vez necesites ayuda con esos ninjas, ¿te molestaría que fuera con tigo?- pregunto Lee.

Sai saco uno de sus libros y le dio una ojeada hasta que encontró la pagina que buscaba.

-Aquí dice: "si un amigo ofrece su ayuda, dale un apretón de manos como agradecimiento."- leyó Sai.

Ambos compañeros se estrecharon la mano, pero Sai estaba apretando demasiado fuerte.

-¡Aaaaa!- Lee soltó un grito de dolor.

Sai lo soltó y se rasco la cabeza extrañado.

-No lo entiendo, te aprete la mano tal y como decía en mi libro.- declaro Sai.

Lee lo miro molesto e intento explicarle lo que era un apretón de manos, pero Sai seguía sin entender que habia hecho mal.

-Esta bien, si dices que estoy mal supongo que tienes razón. Entonces, ¿me acompañaras a revisar la zona?

-Claro que si Sai.- contesto Lee con su sonrisa y pose clásicas.

Los dos compañeros caminaron por el bosque, estando atentos a cualquier, pero hasta ahora no habían encontrado nada. Rock Lee no podía apartar su mente de aquella ocasión que salio con Tenten. "¿Que me sucede? Eso solo fue una salida de amigos. No debo pensar en ella de esa forma". Se dijo Lee. Sai sabia lo que le habia sucedido a Neji. Aynque el nunca habia sentido tristeza por algo, el se imaginaba que eso era lo que sentía Lee.

-Oye, ¿como has estado por lo de Neji?- pregunto Sai.

-No quisiera hablar de ello.

Sai por primera vez tuvo un instinto correcto, o casi correcto pero al menos esta vez no leyó uno de sus libros: puso su mano en el hombro de Lee. Tal vez parecerá poco pero se trataba de un tremendo acto de sensibilidad para venir de Sai.

-Esta bien estar triste Lee, no reprimas tus emociones solo porque los demás te dijeron que era lo correcto.

Lee lloro de nuevo, no de manera desesperada como la ultima vez, ahora solo unas pocas lágrimas se resbalaron por sus mejillas. Aun seguía sin entenderlo, sin aceptarlo. ¿Como podía estar muerto el genio hyuuga? Habia sido su mejor amigo después de todo.

-Neji... Parecía un buen sujeto.- dijo Sai.

-Era el mejor shinobi que yo haya conocido.

-Sabes, algunas veces creí que había llevado el mismo entrenamiento que yo, ya sabes el de reprimir emociones. No era muy expresivo.

Rock Lee sonrió. Sai tenia razón, Neji habia sido muy reservado.

-Tengo que hacer una pregunta, acerca de Neji y Tenten, ¿ellos tenían algo?- pregunto Sai.

Rock Lee puso una mirada de incredulidad.- siiiiii ellos eran novios, no si eso se les notaba a distancia.- contesto Lee usando el sarcasmo por primera vez en su vida.

-Ya veo, eso explica muchas cosas.- dijo Sai.

Lee suspiro, habia olvidado que Sai no entendía el sarcasmo.

- ok, fue mi error por intentarlo. Neji y Tenten no eran nada, solo buenos amigos. Comúnmente Neji no permitía que el poder de la juventud lo invadiera y no pensaba en cosas como en esa.- respondió Lee con brillo en sus ojos al decir "poder de la juventud".

-Pero, Neji solía invitarla a salir con el, ¿por qué hacia eso entonces?

-Tu dime, ¿cuantos amigos cercanos tenia? No tenia muchas opciones, no quiere decir que le gustara. Lo único que no entiendo es porque no me invitaba a mi, el decía que seria raro ir con migo al cine o a cenar nosotros solos, ¿por que diría eso?- se pregunto Rock Lee ingenuamente.

-Si, te entiendo. Naruto tampoco le gusta ir con migo a muchos lados. Nunca ha aceptado mis invitaciones a el parque o a ningún lado, a menos que alguien mas nos acompañe.- opino Sai igual de confundido.

-Claro, y si les preguntas porque, ellos solo te llaman inmaduro.- agregó Lee.

-Pero eso es un misterio, entonces, ¿ni Neji ni Tenten tenían alguna pareja?

-No

-mmm... Espera un momento.- dijo Sai y saco otro de sus libros.

-¿Qué buscas?- pregunto Lee.

-En uno de estos libros decía algo sobre las parejas... Aquí, "si alguien te gusta, pide la opinión de tu mejor amigo". Neji era tu mejor amigo, ¿alguna vez te dijo algo?

-Neji era muy serio, solo en una ocasión me confió algo así.

-flashback-

Tenten y Rock Lee estaban en la mansión Hyuuga, Neji los habia invitado a comer pero no sabian la razón. Estaban sentados en el comedor principal junto a Neji. Parecía que todos los Hyuuga estaban alli, de hecho parecía una celebración. De pronto llegaron Hinata y Hanabi y colocaron un gorro de fiestas en la cabeza de Neji.

-Debes celebrar Neji, es tu cumpleaños después de todo.- dijo Hanabi.

-Prometieron que si invitaba amigos no harían nada ridículo.- contesto Neji.

-Neji niisan, de..debería divertirse un poco, por favor.- sugirió Hinata.

-De acuerdo Hinata sama, conservare el sombrero.

La fiesta( si se le puede llamar así), solo consistió en comer. La mayoría de los familiares de Neji miraban con extrañeza a Lee y Tenten, sus ojos blancos intimidaban bastante a los dos ninjas.

-¿Crees que nos miraran a nosotros?- pregunto el cejon a Tenten.

-No estoy segura, es difícil saberlo con esos ojos sin pupilas.- respondió la kunoichi en voz baja.

Algunos de los familiares de Neji lo felicitaron o incluso algunos le dieron regalos. Cuando la comida termino, Neji, Hinata, Tenten y Lee salieron al patio de la mansión.

-Tengo una idea.- manifestó el cejon.

-¿Que es Lee?- pregunto Tenten.

-Es algo que podemos hacer todos juntos.- dijo Lee emocionado.

Todos lo miraron con impaciencia, ¿que pudo haber imaginado?

-¡Debemos entrenar juntos nuestras habilidades para así poder saciar nuestros juveniles espíritus a través de una pelea!- grito Lee con fuego en su mirada.

Una gota bajo por la cabeza de Tenten. "Tu siempre pensando en entrenar Lee" pensó la kunoichi.

-Parece una buena idea Lee, tu contra mi y Tenten enfrentará a Hinata.- dijo Neji.

-¿Yo? Pe...pero...

-No te preocupes Hinata, es solo un entrenamiento.- dijo Tenten.

Primero pelearon Lee y Neji, no fue ninguna sorpresa que Neji ganara con facilidad.

-Algún día te vencere.- dijo Lee alzando el puño.

Neji ayudo a levantarse a Lee y los dos se sentaron a ver la pelea de las chicas. Tenten dominaba con facilidad a la Hyuuga; no solo por ser mejor peleando, también porque la pequeña Hinata es, obviamente, muy insegura. Rock Lee se dio cuenta que la expresión de Neji era de... ¿Preocupación? Era extraño ver así a Neji. Primero pensó que estaba nervioso por Tenten, pero no tenia sentido porque ella estaba ganando. Observando bien, estuvo seguro que a quien Neji miraba era Hinata. Lee sonrió de oreja a oreja mirando a Neji, este se dio cuenta de la manera en que lo observaban.

-¿Qué te pasa?- pregunto extrañado.

Lee abrazo fuerte a Neji y lo levato mientras lo agitaba.

-!Que bien, que bien, sabia que debías de sentir algo por alguien, que felicidad!- exclamó exaltado Lee y soltó a Neji.

-¿Qué sucede?- pregunto Tenten que había detenido su enfrentamiento al ver tan extraña escena.

-Oh Tenten, sucede que Neji tiene sentimientos por hin... Uuugg...

Neji habia golpeado a Lee fuerte en el estómago para que se callara.

-¿Que dices Lee, quieres irte a tu casa? Permiteme irte a dejar en persona.- dijo Neji y arrastro a Lee fuera de la mansión.

-Pero, yo y Lee hibamos a irnos juntos...

Tenten no pudo terminar esa frase pues Neji ya habia arrastrado a Lee bastante lejos. Cuando estuvieron suficientemente lejos, Neji soltó a Lee.

-¿Por qué hiciste eso?- cuestionó Lee a Neji mientras se quitaba el polvo.

-Casi gritaste eso frente a Hinata.

-Entonces, es verdad.

Neji lo miro con seriedad.

-Si, Hinata sama... Ella me gusta, pero bajo ninguna circunstancia debes decirle esto a nadie.

-No te preocupes Neji, por mi juventud y por mi la vida de mi querido sensei yo te juro que jamás le diré nada a Hinata.

-Mas te vale, yo no queria que mas personas supieran esto.

-¿Mas? ¿Quienes otros conocen tu secreto?

-Solo Tenten, es por eso que la invito a salir tan a menudo, para darme una idea sobre como tener... Pues... Como es salir con una chica.

-Pero ella nunca acepta, ¿por qué no intentas invitar a Hinata? ¿Es eso lo que querías no?

-Estas loco, nunca podría salir con Hinata sama, no de esa manera.

-Pero creí que te gustaba.

-Si, pero debes entender que Hiashi sama no permitiría algo así. Una relación entre yo y ella es in concebible, somos primos hermanos además de que ella es de la rama principal y yo de la secundaria, lo unico que puedo hacer es protegerla todo lo que pueda. Yo nunca permitiré que algo le suceda. En el pasado la he lastimado y no permitiré que vuelva a sufrir, daré mi vida por ella de ser necesario.- exclamó Neji.

-Valla, en verdad que la amas.

-¿QUE? ¿Amarla? No yo no la...

-Vamos Neji, -interrumpió Lee- es la clase de cosas que yo y Naruto decimos por Sakura san, es obvio que no solo te gusta Hinata. A pesar de que te has comportado serio y con frialdad en el pasado, cuando se trataba de Hinata siempre te comportabas diferente.

-Bueno, eso no es lo importante, aun cuando así fuera no cambiaría nada. Debo irme, Hiashi sama me espera para entrenar.- dijo Neji y se alejo corriendo.

Lee se fue a su casa sin pensar demasiado en las cosas, aunque se sintió mal por no haber podido ir a dejar a Tenten a su casa.

-fin flashback-

-Ya entiendo, entonces invitaba a Tenten como una práctica.- dijo Sai.

-Si, era por eso.- respondió Lee.

-Esa fue la razón por la que Neji se sacrificó para salvar a Hinata. Pero, entonces... ¿Tenten?

-mmm... No lo se en realidad, nunca hablamos de ese tipo de cosas.

-Pues,en mi caso yo se en quien esta interesada Sakura; ya que he pasado mucho tiempo con ella. por ser miembro de su equipo, me es sencillo adivinar de quien esta enamorada.- dijo Sai.

Lee puso unos enormes ojos de ilusión, tal vez su mas grande anhelo se podría volver realidad.

-¿En serio lo sabes? Dime Sai, ¿a quien ama Sakura.

-Pues, aunque cuando la conocí aun le gustaba Sasuke, eso ha cambiado.

El cejon se puso aun mas ilusionado y sus ojos brillaban enormemente. "Por fin, mi gran espera dio frutos. Gracias Gai sensei, todos tus consejos me ayudaron" pensaba Lee.

-Sin embargo ahora no me cabe duda de que ella ama a... - Lee abrió lo ojos lo mas que pudo, por un momento incluso se olvido de que su mejor amigo había muerto.- Ella ama a Naruto.

Lee sintió como era devuelto a la realidad de la peor de las formas. Primero su amigo moría y ahora su amor era robado por Naruto. Sin embargo, se repuso bastante rapido. Esto no lo habia afectado como antes. Tal vez era porque esta vez había algo o alguien que lo hacia sentirse mejor.

-Bueno, era lo mas obvio. Supongo que Naruto gana.- dijo Lee con tranquilidad.

Entre los arbustos habia dos kunoichis, una, de peinado de moños, se alegro al escuchar esto, pero la otra sabia que su amor platónico había sido arrebatado y no podría recuperarlo.

-Naruto kun, te perdí.- dijo resignada Hinata sabiendo que su oportunidad de ser feliz con Naruto ya no existía mas.

En la cueva donde acababa de ser utilizado el Edo Tensei habia mucho humo, una persona comenzó a salir de el ataúd.

-mmmm, esto es estar muerto, se sienten cosquillas.


	7. el reencuentro

Los personajes y lugares de Naruto no me pertenecen ni obtuve ningún beneficio por esta historia.

* * *

Las dos kunoichis observaban a los dos shinobis ocultas detrás de un arbusto. Tenten se sentía muy feliz, por fin podría tener una oportunidad de verdad con Lee ahora que sabia que la Haruno se interesaba en Naruto. De repente recordó a Hinata, esto era una mala noticia para ella.

-Hinata, ¿te encuentras bien?

La pequeña hyuuga sonrió.

-Creo que esto era lo mas obvio, a Naruto solo le interesa Sakura. Pero, mientras Sakura haga feliz a Naruto kun, estará bien para mi. Además, esta es tu oportunidad Tenten, ves por Lee.- dijo Hinata.

Las dos chicas abandonaron su escondite y se acercaron a los dos shinobis. Al principio Lee y Sai se asustaron al pensar que podían ser enemigos, pero se calmaron rapido al ver de quienes se trataba.

-Hinata, Tenten, son ustedes.- dijo Sai sonriendo.

Tenten se acerco a Lee con cara de preocupación y le dio un gran puñetazo en el brazo. Lee no entendía porque lo agredió, pero Sai lograba entender lo que pasaba. El ANBU sin sentimientos de hecho comprendía muy bien las emociones de otros; la mirada que Tenten tenia era la misma que tenia Sakura al tratarse de Naruto.

-¿Por qué hiciste eso?- pregunto consternado Rock Lee.

En lugar de responderle o golpearle de nuevo, Tenten lo abrazo con mucha fuerza. Ella estaba increíblemente aliviada porque el estuviera bien, pero también muy feliz por saber que Sakura ya no significaría nada para Lee( al menos nada mas allá de una buena amiga). Rock Lee no sabía si corresponder el abrazo, lo había sorprendido la acción de Tenten. La kunoichi por fin soltó a Lee.

-¡Eres un idiota! Estaba muy preocupada por ti tonto.- dijo molesta Tenten.

-No te preocupes, estoy bien... ¿Como me encontraste?- pregunto Lee.

-Pues te busque no es obvio, Hinata me ayudo. Espero que ya hayas olvidado esa tontería de buscar una muerte honorable.- dijo Tenten.

Rock Lee aun no olvidaba eso, pero después de haber tenido esos recuerdos sobre su amigo todo había cambiado. Ahora si comprendía lo que le habia dicho Gai cuando Neji murió, debía recordarlo a el y todo lo que representaba. Lee sabia que a su amigo no le habría gustado que el se diera por vencido de una manera tan ridícula, no debía suicidarse por una depresión momentánea. Rock Lee debía vivir para honrar a Neji recordándolo y no muriendo solo porque si. Lee levanto su puño y con fuego en los ojos y lágrimas bajando por sus mejillas dijo:

-¡Yo no pienso morir, viviré para recordar a Neji! ¡El nunca morirá en mi corazón y su espíritu se quedara con migo en mi llama de la juventud!

Tenten y Sai sonrieron, a Hinata le bajo una gota por detrás de la cabeza.

-Bueno creo que tal vez debamos regresar al campamento, yo tengo que hacer mi reporte sobre la inspección de este bosque.- sugirió Sai.

Todos estuvieron de acuerdo y comenzaron juntos su larga caminata de vuelta a el campamento. Hinata y Tenten caminaban juntas al frente y Rock Lee y Sai un poco mas atrás.

-Oye Lee, ahora que sabes que Sakura corresponde en amor de Naruto, ¿qué piensas hacer ahora?- pregunto Sai.

-¿A que te refieres?

-Pues... ¿En quien vas a concentrar tus sentimientos ahora?

-En nadie supongo, intentare permanecer sin que nadie me interese por un tiempo.

-Mmmm, tal vez alguien ya te interesa y ni siquiera lo notaste.

-No entiendo porque piensas eso.

-Es porque aceptaste muy rápidamente lo de Sakura, eso me indica que tal vez ya te gustaba alguien que había logrado apartar tu vista de Sakura. ¿Quien podría ser?

Rock Lee lo reflexiono. Era verdad que habia aceptado que Sakura no seria para el demasiado rapido, ridículamente rapido en realidad. Nadie creería que en verdad se había interesado en Sakura por casi 3 años. El de verdad que se sentía feliz por Sakura y por Naruto, estaba contento porque estarían juntos. Esto no era normal, ¿por qué casi no le importaba algo que anteriormente habría provocado una depresión de semanas? Trataba de encontrar una explicación. Miro hacia el frente, donde caminaban las dos kunoichis. Hinata había dicho un comentario que hizo reír a Tenten. Se veía tan linda riéndose, su sonrisa, sus pequeños moños en el cabello. ¿Que le sucedía a Lee? ¿Por qué ahora miraba a Tenten como antes miraba a... A Sakura? El cejudo estaba muy confundido.

Tenten, por el contrario, ahora estaba segura de sus sentimientos. Toda esta experiencia le había servido para aceptar que amaba a Lee. Ahora solo tenia que encontrar una manera de hablarle claro y conciso acerca de lo que sentía, pero... ¿como? ¿Como revelarle algo así a su compañero de toda la vida? Lee era ahora su mejor amigo, era inconcebible que tuvieran una relación. Tenten observo a Hinata, se veía muy tranquila. Tampoco parecía que la noticia de que era casi seguro que Naruto y Sakura estarían juntos la estuviera afectando lo mas mínimo.

-Hinata, ¿qué te sucede? Deberías estar triste, ¿por que no te afecta nada?

-Ya te lo dije, si Naruto es feliz entonces esta bien. Además si a Sakura le gusta Naruto entonces debe de revelarle sus sentimientos...

-¿Quien te contó eso?- pregunto molesta cierta kunoichi pelirrosa.

Allí estaba Sakura que acababa de llegar acompañada de kiba el cual hiba montado en Akamaru.

-¿Sa... Sakura?- pregunto asustada Hinata.

-Claro que soy yo, ¿quien mas seria? Ahora dime quien fue el que te dijo eso.

-Hola Sakura, como va todo.- exclamó un shinobi de piel pálida.

"Sai" pensó Sakura.- Tu, maldito trasvesti me prometiste que nunca le contarías a nadie mi secreto.- dijo Sakura sacudiendo a Sai con fuerza.

-Pero, yo creí que esto no era un secreto para nadie y que todos lo sabían.

-¿En serio te gusta Naruto? Jajajajajajajaja. No puedo creerlo, shino tiene que enterarse. Como pudiste enamorarte de el idiota de konoha, jajajajajaja.- se burló Kiba.

-¿Que quieres decir con idiota? Naruto es un héroe que ha salvado la aldea. Es mucho mas fuerte y guapo que tu. Nunca vuelvas a hablarle así entendido.- dijo Sakura con una mirada diabólica.

Kiba se asustó y chillo como un perro, Akamaru se oculto detrás de Hinata.

-De acuerdo, lamento haberle hablado así.- se disculpo muy asustado Kiba.

A Lee y a Sai les bajaba una gota detrás de la cabeza, Tenten y Hinata sonreían. "De verdad quiere a Naruto kun" pensó Hinata.

-Bueno, ¿qué están haciendo aquí?- pregunto Lee.

-Tenten me había dicho que no te podía encontrar, nos enviaron a verificar que no hubiera sucedido nada.- respondió Sakura.

-Si pero, ¿como sabían que estábamos aquí?

-No sabíamos nada, vinimos a preguntarle a Sai si te habia visto y fue una coincidencia encontrarte aquí.- intervino Kiba.

-Bueno ya no sera necesario, nos dirigíamos de regreso a los campamentos.- dijo Lee.

-Bien, entonces iremos todos juntos.- agregó Sakura.

La caminata continuo ahora con 6 integrantes(bueno 7 si contamos a Akamaru), claro que los chicos de un lado y las chicas de el otro. Tenten continuaba pensando en aquel cejon de el traje verde. En verdad lo quería, pero tenia miedo de que sus sentimientos no fueran correspondidos. Miro con detenimiento a la pelirrosa, ella habia atrapado el corazón de Lee por mucho tiempo.

-Sakura, debo preguntarte algo.- dijo la kunoichi castaña.

-Preguntame lo que quieras Tenten.

-¿Qué es lo que hiciste para enamorar a Lee?

-¿Yo? Enamore a Lee con... En realidad no lo se. Desde que lo conocí el dijo que yo le gustaba. Supongo que solo fui yo misma. Espera un momento, ¿por qué me estas preguntando esto?

Tenten se sonrojo, no había planeado bien esta esta pregunta.

-Am...este...yo...

-Esta enamorada de Rock Lee.- intervino Hinata.

Tenten bajo la cabeza, Sakura sonrió y levanto suavemente la cara de Tenten con sus manos.

-En el fondo siempre supe que sentías algo por Rock Lee. Tenten, estoy segura que Lee puede sentir lo mismo por ti, solo tienes que decirle.- contesto la pelirrosa.

-Pero no podría, el es...el es como mi hermano. Además, ¿como se que le gusto? ¿Qué tal si le gusta alguien mas? ¿Y si me rechaza? ¿Qué pasa sí...

-¡Tenten!- interrumpió Hinata y tomo la mano de Tenten.- No debes tener miedo, debes de ser valiente por el. No debes de pensar si a Lee le gustas o no, lo importante es que tu lo amas y debes luchar por su amor. Tienes que hacerlo antes de que sea tarde.

Sakura observo con tristeza a la Hyuuga, sabia que ella amaba a Naruto y debió haber sido duro enterarse que, técnicamente, se habia quedado sin oportunidad alguna.

-Hinata, de verdad lo lamento. Esto es lo que indica mi corazón.- dijo La Haruno.

La ojo blanco sonrió.

- No tienes porque estar triste por mi causa, mientras tu y Naruto kun sean felices yo también lo seré.- la expresión de felicidad en el rostro de Hinata cambio por una de furia.- pero si llegas a lastimarlo o a hacerlo sufrir de alguna manera te las veras con migo.

Sakura sonrió y abrazo a Hinata.

-No te preocupes, siempre cuidare a Naruto por las dos.

Tenten, por su parte, habia reflexionado sobre las palabras de Hinata. Todo era verdad, tenia que revelarle sus sentimientos a Lee ahora, no debía esperar a que algo sucediera.

-De acuerdo, le diré a Lee que lo amo.

Mientras tanto, Lee también había reflexionado acerca de sus sentimientos. Estaba mirando perdidamente a ese par de moños castaños en la cabeza de su compañera, esas dos bolitas se veían especialmente lindos ahora. Kiba noto claramente como Lee miraba hipnotizado a Tenten.

-Ja, Lee. Tan pronto te enteras que Sakura tendrá novio y comienzas a buscar a alguien mas.- dijo Kiba.

-¿De que estas hablando?

-De ti, mirando a Tenten de esa manera, ¿te gusta no es así?

-¿Qué? ¿Como puedes decir eso? Ella es solo una buena amiga.

Kiba y Sai sonrieron e intercambiaron una mirada de complicidad.

-Que extraño que no te guste, porque es bastante bonita. Aquí entre nos la considero bastante sexy, la verdad es que me gustaría hacerle...- Kiba le dice algo a Lee en el oído, este reacciona asustado y golpea a Kiba fuerte en la cabeza.

-¡No te atrevas a hablar de Tenten de esa manera otra vez! Ella es una kunoichi respetable.

-Tiene razón Kiba, como puedes hablar así de una chica tan fea, tonta y plana como Tenten. Espero que nadie tenga la mala suerte de convertirse en su novio.- dijo Sai y Rock Lee se molesto incluso mas que antes.

-¡Primero que nada, Tenten es una mujer inteligente y hermosa; segundo, ella tiene un cuerpo increíble; y tercero, cualquiera de ustedes sería afortunado de estar con alguien tan hábil y gentil como Tenten.- Rock Lee dejo la boca abierta impresionado por su comentario.

Kiba y Sai sonreían a Lee con ojos de gatito. Lee se mostró igual de sorprendido con lo que el acababa de decir, tenia los ojos en blanco y aun no se creía sus propias palabras.

-¿Lo ves? Si te gusta Tenten.- declaro Sai.

-Pero yo...

-No digas nada mas, debes ir y contarle.- dijo Kiba y empujo a Lee hacia donde estaba Tenten.

La kunoichi castaña también había sido empujada por sus amigas y ahora estaba frente a frente con el cejudo de sus sueños.

-Lee... Yo...

-Tenten, necesito hablar con tigo.

En la cueva donde un cadáver habia sido revivido, el sujeto que acababa de hacer el Edo tensei se acerco a su nuevo soldado.

-Bien, ahora necesito que destruyas a un sujeto que me ha estado vigilando, es de la aldea de la hoja y tal vez este acompañado.

-mmm, ¿aldea de la hoja? Yo vivía allí.- dijo el resucitado.


	8. confesión

N/A: respuestas a los review al final

* * *

Los personajes en esta historia no me pertenecen, ni conseguí ningún beneficio de la misma.

* * *

Rock Lee y Tenten estaban cara a cara, los dos compañeros años después de ser asignados al mismo equipo. Claro que ahora faltaba un compañero, alguien que al principio tal vez no había sido precisamente una perita en dulce. En realidad, cuando los tres fueron asignados al mismo equipo fue una experiencia bastante mala.

-flashback-

Tenten estaba sentada en su banca de el salón de clases, estaba muy emocionada pues iban a decir la distribución de los equipos.

-Y el equipo bajo la tutela de Gai sensei estará conformado por: Tenten.- La kunoichi presto mas atención cuando dijeron su nombre.-Rock Lee.- Tenten sintió como su corazón latia muy rapido y se lleno de alegría al escuchar que su mejor amigo estaría en el mismo equipo con ella.- y Hyuuga Neji.

Esto cambiaba el panorama, ella sabia que Neji era famoso por ser un presumido y por tratar mal a los que el consideraba débiles. La incapacidad de Rock Lee para hacer jutsus sin duda le acarrearía dificultades con el Hyuuga. Pero aun así, Tenten estaba feliz porque estaría con Lee.

-Ahora, yo como sugerencia digo que los equipos deberían sentarse juntos estos últimos dias de clases, y también pasar mas tiempo juntos fuera de la escuela.- sugirió el maestro.

No habia pasado ni un segundo antes de que Lee estuviera sentado en la misma banca que Tenten, estaba muy entusiasmado porque por fin sería un ninja. Neji llego caminando sin ánimos y se sentó al lado de Tenten. No dijo ninguna palabra ni saludo, solo se quedo ahí sin mirar a sus dos compañeros. Fue Rock Lee quien intento romper el hielo.

-Hola, yo soy Rock Lee...

-Ya se quien eres. Tu eres el inútil que hacia el ridículo cada vez que practicabamos jutsus. Me arrepiento de haber sido el mejor de la clase porque eso significa que tendré que hacer equipo con el peor, que eres tu.- declaro Neji.

Lee apretó con fuerza sus puños, queria golpearlo pero no queria ocasionar un problema en el salón. Hasta ahora el cejon había aprendido a ser paciente y podía soportar esto. Tenten también intento dialogar con Neji.

-No deberías hablar así, Rock Lee y yo somos tus compañeros y debemos aprender a llevarnos bien.

-Ja, patético equipo me toco, tu no eres mas que una mocosa que solo sabe arrojar kunais, hasta el mas tonto ninja sabe hacer eso. Además, si no sabes hacer jutsus curativos como las demás kunoichis entonces nunca serás de utilidad, eres una inútil tal y como Lee.

A diferencia de Lee, Tenten no era nada paciente y en cuanto Neji dijo esto ella salto sobre de el y comenzó a golpearlo como pudo. Neji no se quedo quieto y se quito a Tenten de encima golpeandola en el estómago, la kunoichi cayo al suelo con las manos en su abdomen tratando de calmar el dolor. Rock Lee sintió una furia incontrolable, podía soportar que lo insultaran pero nunca permitiría que golpearan a una mujer frente a el y menos si esa niña era Tenten. El cejudo se lanzó contra el Hyuuga intentando darle una patada pero el maestro llego a tiempo para detener el enfrentamiento. Rock Lee y Neji se quedaron castigados mientras el maestro llevaba a Tenten a la enfermería para asegurarse que no se hubiera lastimado. Cuando las clases se terminaron, Lee y Tenten fueron a hablar con Neji.

-¡Escuchame bien! No me quedare sin hacer nada, tu lastimaste a Tenten y no te voy a perdonar. ¡Te reto a una pelea!

Tenten se sorprendió, ella creyó que hablarían con Neji para solucionar las cosas no para buscar mas problemas.

-Lee no tienes que hacer esto, en realidad no me lastimo solo fue un golpe.

-Pero Tenten eso no cambia el hecho de que te agredió, no me puedo quedar con los brazos cruzados.

-Bien, ¿quieres una pelea? Entonces lo haremos mañana en el campo de entrenamiento antes de encontrarnos con nuestro sensei.- dijo Neji.

-De acuerdo alli te veré.- contesto Lee decidido.

Neji se alejo de ahí dejando a Lee y a Tenten solos.

-Lee, tienes que reconsiderar lo que dijiste. El es demasiado fuerte y tu no sabes usar jutsus.

-Tengo que hacerlo, si vamos a ser compañeros de equipo debemos medir fuerzas; además el nos insulto y te golpeo, no me llamara inútil y menos a ti.

Tenten no consiguió convencer a Lee de lo contrario y esa noche durmió muy nerviosa. A la mañana siguiente, los tres genins recién graduados se reunieron en el campo de entrenamiento correspondiente. Habían llegado antes de lo que debían para que la pelea pudiera realizarse sin la intervención de su sensei. Rock Lee llevaba ropa china blanca y su cabello recogido en una coleta( recuerden que su peinado y su traje verde lo empieza a usar después de conocer a Gai), se colocó su protector frontal en su frente y se preparo para el encuentro.

-Vamos a ver que tan fuerte eres cejudo tonto.- dijo Neji tratando de provocar a Lee.

El cejon se lanzo corriendo y trato de acertar una patada, pero el Hyûga la esquivo fácilmente. Lee arrojo un puñetazo que Neji detuvo con una mano mientras con la otra usaba su juken y golpeaba a Lee en su estómago con su palma. Rock Lee cayo al suelo escupiendo sangre, Tenten mostraba una mirada de terror. "Es increíble todo el daño que hace con un solo golpe" pensó la kunoichi. El cejudo no se dejo vencer y se puso de pie con debilidad.

-No vas...a...derrotarme tan fa... Ouggh- fue interrumpido por otro golpe esta vez en el pecho.

-El taijutsu ridículo no servirá contra mi.

Lee cayo al suelo una vez mas, sin embargo volvió a intentar levantarse tambaleando pero solo consiguió estar de rodillas. Neji se acerco a Lee y preparo su palma para golpearlo justo en la cara. Tenten no soporto mas ver esa pelea y corrió para intentar ayudar a Lee.

-¡Ya basta!- grito la kunoichi a punto de llorar

El Hyûga vio como se acercaba la niña de moños hacia el así que se preparo para recibirla con un golpe, pero su brazo fue sujetado por una mano grande y fuerte. Junto a Neji estaba un jounin de peinado de jicara y con espesas cejas.

-Muy bien ya detente.- dijo el hombre.

Neji aparto su brazo de golpe y se fue a sentar a el tronco de un árbol. Tenten se había congelado por un momento al ver la llegada de su sensei pero ya pronto Neji se quito ella se lanzo para revisar a su mal herido compañero.

-Lee, ¿estas bien? ¿Donde te duele? ¿A ver dime cuantos dedos puedes ver? ¿Necesitas agua o algo? ¿Quieres que te ayude a ponerte de pie? ¿Como pudiste ser tan tonto para enfrentarlo?- interrogaba nerviosa Tenten mientras revisaba a Lee.

Maito Gai había visto la pelea, no había intervenido antes al notar la valentía de el niño cejon. Ya desde hacia tiempo que escuchaba rumores acerca de un niño que no sabia usar ninjutsus, ahora que lo había visto pelear y comprobado su valor estaba seguro de que tenia que enseñar a este niño y ayudarlo a convertirse en un espléndido ninja. Rock Lee tardaría unas semanas en recuperarse de esa pelea.

-fin flashback-

"Neji cambio bastante desde aquel entonces" pensó Lee.

-¿Ha pasado mucho tiempo no?- dijo Tenten.- Desde que nos volvimos un equipo.

-¿Eh? ¿Como sabias que estaba pensando en eso?

-Hemos pasado tanto tiempo juntos que, a veces, simplemente se lo que piensas.

-Entiendo, claro que ahora nos falta alguien.- dijo melancólico Lee.

Ni Tenten ni Lee podían decir ninguna palabra de lo que se supone deberían decirse, solo se quedaron alli mirándose.

-Lee, hay algo importante de lo que debo hablarte.- dijo decidida la kunoichi.

-¿Que es Tenten?

-Yo...am...no se como decir esto. Escucha, ¿recuerdas todas las veces que yo te decía que un miembro de mi equipo me gustaba?

Rock Lee se sonrojo, los demás ninjas escuchaban con atención.

-Si, lo recuerdo.

-Pues en realidad eso ha cambiado, mi compañero ya no me gusta.

Rock Lee agacho la cabeza desilusionado, Tenten se apresuró a seguir hablando.

-Lo que intento decir es que mis sentimientos por el han ido aumentando, ahora... ¡ahora lo amo!

Tenten cerro los ojos esperando una respuesta, pero Lee solo la miraba sin entender aun lo que le queria decir.

-Y... ¿Por qué lo amas?

-Porque el es una gran persona, nunca se rinde y siempre proteje a las personas que le importan. El siempre me motivaba para ser mejor, estaba ahí cuando lo necesitaba y me defendía si era necesario. Muchos consideran que el tiene un aspecto extraño pero para mi...para mi el es el hombre mas atractivo de el mundo y tiene un gran corazón.

Rock Lee se sorprendió, nunca creyó que Tenten pensara algo tan increíble de alguien. Todos los ninjas que escuchaban eso se sintieron felices por Tenten, todos los rumores sobre que ella hubiera sentido algo por Neji quedaban sepultados con esta confesión por parte de la kunoichi.

"Lo sabia, tal como con Sakura" se dijo Sai.

"Valla Tenten, tu de verdad que quieres a Lee" pensó Sakura.

"Tenten, tu si te luchaste por tu amor" reflexiono Hinata.

"Esto es... Tan romántico" se dijo Kiba.

"Guuoofff" pensó Akamaru.

-Valla, Neji tenia mucha suerte por tenerte a ti pensando así de el.- dijo Lee rascandose la cabeza.

Los shinobis y kunoichis cayeron de espaldas, era imposible que alguien fuera tan despistado. Tenten sintió ganas de llorar al mismo tiempo que tenia una gran furia hacia Lee.

-¡¿Como puedes seguir pensando eso?!- exclamó desesperada Tenten- No fue Neji quien me salvo durante los examenes chunin en mi pelea con Temari, fuiste tu. No era Neji quien me apoyo siempre para que fuera una kunoichi mejor, fuiste tu. Eras tu quien estaba con migo cuando yo no podía mas en los entrenamientos para ayudarme a que nunca me rindiera. Tal vez sea verdad que pasaba mucho tiempo con Neji, pero tu mejor que nadie sabes que solo lo quería como un compañero. No es Neji a quien amo, eres tu. ¡Idiota!- Y después de decir esto, sujetó a Lee de su chaleco, acerco su rostro al de el y lo beso suavemente en los labios.

Rock Lee quedo petrificado con los ojos cerrados, no podía hacer nada aparte de concentrarse en ese momento, en sentir la sensación cálida que producían los labios de ella. De pronto sintió como se cortaba el contacto y abrió los ojos para comprobar que sucedía, Tenten estaba mirando hacia el suelo y con los brazos cruzados.

-Bien, ya lo sabes, ¿qué vas a hacer al respecto?- cuestiono Tenten sin subir la mirada.

Rock Lee comenzó a reírse, reírse no por gracia sino por felicidad. La kunoichi se molesto enormemente, creyó que se estaban burlando de ella por lo que se dio la vuelta y se dispuso a correr lejos de ahí. Tenten sintió que alguien sujetaba suavemente su mano, queria voltear pero tenia un dolor en el corazón que se lo impedía. La mano que sujetaba la suya la hizo voltear para que volviera a estar de frente con el. Tenten no podía reprimir las lágrimas, comenzó a llorar ligeramente. La mano de Rock Lee soltó la suya y se movió hasta su rostro, limpiando las lágrimas que bajaban por sus mejillas.

-Hace unas horas te dije que no me gustaba verte llorar.- dijo Lee.- Pero en ese momento no entendía porque. Ahora se que la razón por la que detesto verte triste es porque quiero que seas feliz. Si tu eres feliz yo soy feliz. Recuerdo tu pelea contra Temari, nunca había estado tan preocupado, ni siquiera cuando Sakura peleó contra esos ninjas del sonido, aunque entonces no sabia que me pasaba. Tenten, tu siempre estabas conmigo apoyandome a entrenar y a seguir mi camino del ninja. Tu eres una gran persona y una excelente kunoichi, además de una mujer hermosa. Es por eso que yo...yo también te amo Tenten y ahora por fin me doy cuenta.

Tenten salto emocionada hacia Lee y lo abrazo, lloraba de felicidad. Era increíble para ella estar ahí junto a este cejon sabiendo que correspondía sus sentimientos. Lo abrazaba con mucha fuerza, no lo hiba a dejar ir ahora. Los dos volvieron a besarse pero esta vez el beso fue correspondido por ambas partes y fue un beso mas largo lleno de pasión e intensidad. Los dos se separaron y se miraron a los ojos.

-Tonto, ¿porque te tardaste tanto?- cuestiono Tenten.

-Es porque no podía creer que alguien tan fascinante se fijara en mi.- respondió Lee.

-No importa, ahora no te dejare ir.- dijo ella y lo volvió a abrazar.

Hinata y Sakura sonreían felices por sus amigos, unas pequeñas lágrimas bajaron de los ojos de la Hyûga, sa habia sacado un papel para dibujar el abrazo de estos dos, Kiba lloraba a moco tendido abrazado de Akamaru.

-Esto es como una Telenovela.- dijo Kiba.

Tenten tenia los ojos cerrados con su barbilla recargada en el hombro de Lee, estaba tremendamente feliz y no queria que este momento terminara nunca.

-Que tiernos se ven juntos, desde que los vi por primera vez, imagine que acabarían juntos.- exclamó una voz muy familiar.

Tenten se confundió, era imposible escuchar esa voz. Miro a sus compañeros los cuales tenían una expresión de terror en el rostro. Soltó a Lee para mirarlo, pero también tenia esa expresión de sorpresa y miedo. Se dio la vuelta y miro asustada lo que mas temía que fuera.

-¿Ne...Ne... Neji?- pregunto asustada la kunoichi.

* * *

MikuSama97 : gracias por leer este fic.. saludos!

Keviin Dragneel: yo también prefería a Naruto y Hinata juntos antes hace tiempo, pero en todas los fics naruhinas siempre ponían a Tenten y Neji juntos y eso provoco que me dejara de gustar la pareja. Creo que como a naruto siempre le gusto sakura y el caso con su padre es muy similar ( también a kishimoto le encanta repetir ideas y sin duda emparejaría a naruto con sakura solo para que sea igual que como kushina y minato). Ademas, no creo que en el manga de verdad sasuke alguna vez llegue a sentir algo por alguien, menos por sakura. ¡Que se quede solo y que se extingan los uchihas :) XD!


	9. Neji vs Rock Lee

POR FAVOR DISCÚLPENME, DISCÚLPENME, DISCÚLPENME... lamento en verdad haberme tardado tanto en publicar. Prometo que no volvere a retrasarme y agradesco su paciencia.

* * *

-Neji tu...tu estas muerto, ¿como puedes estar aquí?- pregunto la asustada Tenten.

-Así era, ¿verdad? Yo tampoco estoy seguro de lo que sucede pero creo que debo... Asesinarlos.- declaro Neji.

Todos se asustaron al escuchar esto, Neji era el único que había logrado volverse un jounin y para colmo ahora era inmortal, seria muy difícil derrotarle.

-Muy bien escuchen, la prioridad es encontrar a quien esta haciendo el Edo Tensei.- declaro Sai.- como Hinata, Tenten y Lee son quienes mas conocen las técnicas de Neji, sera mas fácil para ellos enfrentarlo; Kiba y Sakura buscaran a quien este controlando el Edo Tensei, si pueden capturarlo entonces haganlo pero no se arriesgen de forma innecesaria; yo preparare mi técnica de sellado.

-Hey espera un momento, ¿por qué nos estas dando ordenes? ¿Quien te nombró el líder?- reprocho Kiba.

-Si tu tienes habilidades de sellado o un amplio conocimiento sobre las técnicas de Neji entonces puedes enfrentarlo, si no entonces deja que nosotros lo manejemos.- dijo Sai.

-Pe...pero...

-Sai tiene razón, - interrumpió Sakura- sera mejor qué nosotros busquemos al usuario de la técnica.

-¿Lee, tu estas de acuerdo?- pregunto Sai.

Rock Lee no había dicho nada, no podía asimilar que su mejor amigo recientemente fallecido estuviera frente a el. El miedo invadió su mente, si nunca logro derrotarlo cuando estaba vivo, como podría vencerlo ahora que era inmortal. De repente sintió que alguien tomaba su mano y la sujetaba muy fuerte, la sensación era calida y agradable; miro a su lado y allí estaba ella, con una sonrisa tan bella.

-Lee, yo estoy con tigo, enfrentaremos esto juntos.- dijo Tenten.

Rock Lee se lleno de valor y abrazo a Tenten, después se colocó en posición de pelea.

-Estoy listo para pelear.- grito Lee.

-Bien, ya saben que hacer.- dijo Sai y saco su enorme pergamino para sellar.- Mi jutsu tardará un rato en estar listo, distraiganlo hasta que este listo.

Sakura y Kiba corrieron en la dirección en la que había llegado Neji seguidos fielmente por Akamaru. Tenten aun sujetaba firmemente la mano de Lee, le daba miedo soltarla y nunca mas volver a sentirla, no podía perder a Lee ahora que por fin le habia confesado su amor.

-Lee, prometeme que no vas a morir, no soportaría perderte.- exclamó Tenten.

-No te preocupes, no perderé esta vez, y menos aun si es para protegerte.- dijo Lee soltando la mano de Tenten.

El cejudo corrió amenazador hacia neji y utilizo el huracán de la hoja, pero Neji consiguió esquivarlo por poco; Lee continuo intentando golpear a Neji con los puños a una gran velocidad, el Hyûga estaba teniendo muchas dificultades. Lee lanzo una patada directo a la cara de Neji que este detuvo de golpe.

-Estoy impresionado.- dijo Neji- Pero sabes que solo tu Taijutsu no es suficiente para derrotarme.

Neji golpeo a Lee en el estómago y lo mando a volar algunos metros hasta chocar con un árbol.

-¡Bien, ahora es mi turno!- exclamó Hinata.

La pequeña Hyûga comenzó a entablar combate con su primo, los dos utilizaron su técnica de las sesenta y cuatro palmas; Tenten observaba sorprendida como chocaban los golpes de ambos usuarios del byakugan. "No me quedare mirando nada mas" se dijo Tenten y se lanzó a enfrentar también a su antiguo compañero. Neji tuvo que detener su técnica y alejarse de Hinata para esquivar una ráfaga de kunais que fueron disparados hacia el; cuando salto para esquivar el ataque, Tenten apareció junto a el y lo golpeo con su Bō provocando que impactara el suelo.

-Es momento de terminar con tigo Neji.- dijo Tenten y lanzó 6 kunais con sellos explosivos hacia donde había caído Neji.

-No me quedare atrás, !palma de vacío de los ocho trinigramas!

El ataque de Hinata y los sellos de Tenten provocaron una gran explosión. Las dos kunoichis creyeron por un momento que habían ganado, sin embargo un tronco carbonizado salio volando de el sitio de la explosión.

-¡Una sustitución!- grito Tenten.

-Aquí estoy.- dijo Neji detrás de Hinata provocando que ella volteara repentinamente.- ¡Ocho trigramas: sesenta y cuatro palmas!

-No eres el unico que sabe hacer eso... Dos palmas... Cuatro palmas... Ocho palmas... Diez y seis palmas... Treinta y dos palmas...¡Ocho trigramas, sesenta y cuatro palmas!- grito Hinata mientras lanzaba golpes.

Los dos Hyûgas terminaron su técnica y resulto en un empate para ambos.

-Sorprendente Hinata sama ha mejorado bastante, pero aun le queda un gran camino por recorrer, ¡ocho trigramas: ciento veintiocho palmas!

La técnica de Neji esta vez no pudo ser contrarrestada y Hinata cayo al suelo escupiendo sangre. Tenten se preocupo por su amiga, pero rápidamente preparó su siguiente ataque y colocó dos pequeños pergaminos en el suelo.

-¡Toma esto Neji, dragones gemelos ascendentes!

Los pergaminos comenzaron a girar y Tenten salto en medio de los dos, cuando las armas empezaron a ser invocadas de los pergaminos ella las arrojo a gran velocidad. La cantidad de proyectiles disparados hacia Neji era abrumadora, pero el Hyûga los repelió todos gracias a su "rotación celestial de los ocho trigramas". La exhausta kunoichi no podio creer que su ataque no había tenido ningún efecto, Neji corrió hacia ella con intención de asesinarla. Tenten cerro los ojos creyendo que todo estaba perdido, sin embargo no llego ningún impacto; cuando abrió los ojos de nuevo, una silueta verde estaba frente a ella deteniendo el golpe de Neji.

-¿Lee? Me salvaste de nuevo.

El cejudo no contesto, se movió a una velocidad sobre humana hasta detrás de Neji y lo pateó en su punto ciego mandandolo a volar hacia los mismos árboles donde anteriormente Lee habia chocado.

-¿Te quitaste las pesas?- pregunto Tenten.

-Así es. Escucha debemos trabajar en equipo, usare el loto primario en el y después tu realiza tu técnica mas fuerte; ¡vamos a acabar con el!

Neji y Lee corrieron hacia el centro de el pequeño claro del bosque en donde la pelea estaba llevándose a cabo y comenzaron un feroz intercambio de golpes, la pelea era tan intensa que incluso se trozaban las rocas en el suelo por toda la fuerza. Justo cuando Lee acertó un golpe, aprovecho su oportunidad para lanzarlo hacia arriba y después salto para patearlo y llevarlo mas alto entonces comenzó a envolverlo con sus vendas. "Bien, ya es momento" se dijo Tenten pero entonces se dio cuenta de algo, si Lee utilizaba el loto primario entonces estaría muy débil para esquivar la técnica de Tenten y el también recibiría el ataque. "No puede ser Lee, ¿seguirás con esa tontería de una muerte honorable? ¿como esperas que te ataque a ti también?" pensó desesperada Tenten. La kunoichi ya no tenia tiempo para pensar, Lee ya había ejecutado el loto y estaba saliendo a rastras de un enorme cráter en el suelo.

"Es ahora o nunca"- ¡Armas manipuladas, cadena celestial de destrucción!

Tenten lanzó su pergamino mas grande al aire y toda una lluvia de armas callo sobre Lee y Neji, incluso Sai se mostró sorprendido con esa técnica. Aunque el ataque de Tenten había sido muy fuerte, el jutsu de Sai aun no estaba listo. Tenten corrió hacia donde estaba Lee, algunos de los kunais y otras armas lo habían impactado y la kunoichi se apresuró a retirarlos todos.

-¿Estas bien Lee? Porfavor no me dejes, lamento haberte herido a ti también.

Rock Lee levanto el brazo con dificultad y mostró su pulgar con una sonrisa falsa.

-No te preocupes... No voy a morir Tenten... Estaré... Bien.- dijo Lee con dificultad.

-¡Sai ayudame! Lee esta muy herido.- grito desesperada Tenten.

-Lo siento, mi jutsu aun no esta listo y si me muevo ahora todo sera inútil.

-Lee no te mueras, porfavor resiste.

-Tal vez no podemos hacer nada por mi... Pero al menos derrotamos a Neji...

-¿De verdad crees que sera tan simple vencerme?

Tenten se mordió el labio al escuchar esta voz. Neji se había recuperado demasiado rapido, sabían que era inmortal pero la regeneración era demasiado veloz. La chica de las armas reaccionó de inmediato y ataco a Neji con una cadena que el Hyûga detuvo fácilmente, ella continuo atacando esta vez cuerpo a cuerpo. A pesar de los esfuerzos de Tenten, Neji la derrotó sin piedad usando su "puño suave de cuerpo entero". Neji se disponía a ir a derrotar a Sai cuando Lee se levanto de nuevo listo para seguir peleando.

-¿Por qué haces eso? No puedes seguir peleado y tus heridas son casi mortales, ¿por qué te levantas para seguir peleando aun sabiendo que no me puedes ganar?- cuestionó Neji.

-Porque debo proteger a mis amigos, ese es mi camino ninja ... Y... Además... No puedo permitir que... Lastimes a Tenten... La amo.- contesto debilmente Lee.

-Si quieres morir, cumpliré tu deseo.

Neji corrió hacia Lee, pero justo antes de golpearlo se detuvo al ver lo que hacia Lee.

-Tercera puerta, de la vida, ¡abierta!

Rock Lee le dio un puñetazo a Neji que casi le destrozo la cara, pero se regenero gracias al Edo Tensei.

-Esto apenas es el comienzo. ¡Cuarta puerta, del dolor, abierta!

Un pequeño resplandor verde rodeaba a Lee, avanzó a una velocidad sobre humana contra Neji y lo embistió con una patada que lo hizo volar unos veinte metros hasta chocar con un grupo de árboles derribando algunos de estos. Lee corrió hacia Neji y Neji en dirección a Lee; los dos chocaron sus puños con todo su poder al estrellarse lo que provocó una onda expansiva y un enorme cráter. Lee era mas rapido así que consiguió lanzarlo en el aire un par de metros y después salto para estar a su altura; en el aire, Lee golpeaba a Neji, este avanzaba un par de metros y después Lee aparecía atrás de el y lo golpeaba primero. Esta secuencia se repitió un par de veces mas.

-Quinta puerta, la puerta de cierre, ¡abierta!

Lee lanzó múltiples y acelerados puñetazos en el torso de Neji y después lo arrojo al suelo, pero fue frenado por un tremendo tirón de parte de una de las vendas de Lee.

-No me dejare derrotar Neji, ¡Loto escondido!

El cejón golpeo a Neji con su brazo y pie derechos, enviándolo directo al suelo a una velocidad vertiginosa. El cráter formado fue 4 veces mas grande que el de el loto primario. Le cayo sin energía al lado del cráter.

-Sai, ¿ya esta tu jutsu?- pregunto Lee.

-Ya casi, pero no creo que Neji se recupere rapido de ese ataque...

-No estés tan seguro.

Neji salio del cráter mientras sus brazos y su cara continuaban regenerandose, Lee solo miro inmóvil como se acercaba a el.

-Lo siento amigo, yo no controlo mi cuerpo, tendré que asesinarte.

Neji cargo su palma con todo el chakra que pudo y lanzo un golpe hacia Lee. El cejudo cerro sus ojos esperando el final, mas no llego ningún golpe. Al abrir los ojos era Tenten la que habia recibido el impacto.

-No... Tenten tu...

-Ahora... Yo fui quien te salvo a ti... - susurró Tenten antes de caer en un charco de su propia sangre.

Lee se puso de pie furioso, jamás había sentido tanto odio y furia antes.

-¡Sexta puerta, la puerta de la alegría! ¡ABIERTA!

Una gran onda expansiva se produjo y provoco que Neji retrocediera. "¿como es posible? El no podía abrir la sexta puerta". Lee se movió tan rapido que ni el sharingan hubiera podido verlo y partió a Neji en dos de una patada.

-Ya esta Lee, ahora ya puedo sellarlo.- grito Sai.

-No, aun no he terminado. Séptima puerta, la puerta de la conmoción...¡ABIERTA!

Un aura azul rodeo a Lee, Neji volvió a regenerarse y se puso de pie listo para pelear una vez mas. "Valla, si que se regenera demasiado rápido, debe ser porque solo hay un resucitado" pensó Sai.

Neji trato de acercarse a Lee, pero la energía que liberaba era tal que no logro llegar. Rock Lee colocó sus manos en una posición extraña apuntando hacia Neji. "No se si funcionara, solo vi al maestro Gai hacerla una vez"

-¡Tigre matutino!

Un ataque con forma de cabeza de tigre fue disparado hacia Neji, lo que lo destruyó totalmente dejando solo su cabeza. El tigre del dibujo de Sai salto y sujeto la cabeza de Neji con el hocico. El ataque fue tan devastador que le regeneración del Edo Tensei ahora era muy lenta.

-Espera un momento Sai, no me selles todavía.- pidió Neji.

Sai acepto, Lee llego casi a rastras donde estaba Tenten y sujeto su mano.

-Tenten, ¿sigues con vida? Porfavor respondeme. - rogo Lee con Lágrimas en los ojos.

-Lee, lo lograste... Derrotaste a Neji...

-No Tenten, lo logramos los dos.

Hinata ya se había recuperado y Sai la ayudaba a permanecer de pie.

-Hinata sama yo... Siempre la ame. Con anterioridad mi odio hacia la rama principal no me había dejado verlo, pero con el tiempo aprendí a perdonarlos a ellos y acepte mi amor a ti.- dijo Neji.

Hinata comenzó a llorar de tristeza y felicidad.

-Neji niisan, ¿por qué no lo dijiste antes?

Rock Lee apenas y podía caminar, pero se esforzó para cargar a Tenten y llevarla hasta donde estaba Neji.

-Lee, Tenten, amigos. Ustedes fueron las personas mas importantes para mi junto con Hinata sama, me llena de alegría verlos juntos. Es una lástima que no podré ver a sus hijos crecer y ser su sensei shinobi.

Tenten se sonrojo cuando Neji mencionó sobre hijos, pero se alegro al ver que el tenia la intención de proteger a sus posibles futuros hijos.

-Porfavor sean muy felices juntos, despidan al maestro Gai de mi parte. Listo Sai, ya puedes sellarme.

Sai sonreía, su dibujo arrastro a Neji hacia el pergamino y lo derrotaron definitivamente. Todos respiraron aliviados, sin embargo aun Tenten estaba muy herida; su respiración se torno débil y cerro los ojos. Lee la colocó en el suelo e intento hacerla reaccionar.

-No, porfavor, porfavor Tenten resiste. No te mueras, no me dejes.- duplicó Lee sollozando.

Hinata utilizo todo los jutsus médicos que sabia pero ninguno era efectivo, no conseguia que Tenten reaccionara o que se detuviera el sangrado. Sai saco uno de sus pergaminos y dibujo un águila.

-Vamos deprisa, la llevare con un ninja médico.- dijo Sai.

-Claro, iré contigo.- declaro Lee.

-Escucha si vienes retrasaras a mi ave. Yo la cuidare, te lo prometo.

Lee tuvo que aceptar y solo miro impotente como Sai y Tenten se alejaban volando. El y Hinata corrieron apresurados en dirección al campamento. Lee corría como nunca antes en su vida, dejo atrás a Hinata mientras solo pensaba en llegar a donde Tenten. Sus heridas también eran graves por lo que cayo e intento seguir arrastrandose por el suelo del bosque. Finalmente no pudo continuar y solo se quedo ahí llorando tirado en la tierra. La desesperación era demasiado grande, ignoraba por completo sus heridas pensando únicamente en la kunoichi de los moñitos. De pronto sintió una suave mano que acariciaba su cabello, volteo hacia arriba pero el sol lo deslumbro y solo pudo ver una silueta femenina.

-Tenten... -susurró Lee antes de perder el conocimiento.

Cuando despertó estaba en el campamento, tenía vendas por todo su cuerpo y una mujer estaba sentada al lado de su cama.

-¿Donde estoy?- pregunto Lee.

-En el campamento de la división médica, te traje cargando hasta aquí porque te desmayaste.- respondió la chica.

-Gracias Hinata... ¿Y Tenten? ¿Donde esta Tenten?

Hinata no contesto, solo señalo hacia la salida de la tienda médica. Lee se levanto como pudo y camino a la salida, afuera vio a Sai recargado en la entrada de otro puesto médico. Sin saludarlo entro en el buscando a Tenten...

* * *

¿Y bien? ¿Que les parece? por favor dejenme un review. su opinio es muy importante para mi para decidir como terminar la historia... un vez mas gracias por su paciencia.


End file.
